Dirty
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: A collection of lemon one-shots. Some sweet and loving, others rough and passionate. I will take requests for one shots, or I will just write as the ideas come. There will be some Thranduil, Thorin, Kili, Fili, Legolas, Bofur
1. Thranduil

You approached the door slowly, your eyes downcast as your heart was pounding loudly in your chest. You had no idea why you were being summoned by the King, but you were and you were late.

"She is here." You kept your eyes downcast even as you walked towards the throne. You could feel his eyes on your frame, looking over every inch of you. You would be lying if you had said that the King's eyes on you had no effect on your body.

But it did. His eyes on you made you want to drop to your knees and beg to be taken. Anyway and anyhow, you just wanted to be taken.

"Aran nîn..." You kept your eyes down. But your body was on fire from the anticipation of why you were here.

"Thír at nin he-edhel plural edhil." You looked at the King, your eyes wandering from his long blonde, almost white hair, to his strong shoulders and chest, covered by his silver tunic and then down to his powerful legs. Your eyes stopped at the sight where his cock was hiding and fought a groan.

His cock was hard in his pants, and you could clearly see the outline of his head, hard and ready to fuck. You couldn't stop yourself from licking your lips, your mind going to a darker place. One where you were on your knees, the kings cock in your mouth, and his hand gripping your hair.

"Thír at nin he-edhel plural edhil." You looked away from his body and focused your eyes on the king. He was standing before you, towering over you, his arms crossed over his strong chest.

"Aran nîn..." You were distracted by his hand reaching out and grabbing a strand of your hair, his thumb and forefinger touching the soft, silky strand.

"You don't think I know who you are? What you do to me? You tempt me and don't even realize it. I have had enough. I need you. And I will have you." You gasped as his hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush to his body. Your hardened nipples pressing against his chest and your heart pounding.

"King Thranduil..." You were silenced by his mouth. His lips on yours, desperate and hungry. You moaned into the kiss as his tongue entered your mouth.

His hands dropped from your shoulders to your hips and they received a ganelte squeeze and then felt his thumbs drawing circles into your hips through the material of your dress. You pulled away and looked down, not able to believe what was happening.

"Do you want to please me?" You felt a hand under your chin and you were made to look back at him, your eyes meeting his. You nodded your head and felt his lips on yours before you saw him motioning to the floor.

"On your knees." You did not hesitate to follow instructions. You dropped to your knees in front of him and shuddered when you saw a look of approval in his blue eyes.

You eyes remained on him and you watched every move he made. You follows his hands as they moved from his sides to the front of his pants. Youxouldnt stop licking your lips as your eyes were glued to the sight of his cloth hidden cock.

"You want to please your king?" You shuffled on your knees and moaned when his thick, hard cock was released from his pants. You reached out and grabbed his cook in one hand, the other grabbing his balls.

"Eager little elf aren't you?" He gently pushed you away and you looked up at him, puzzled.

"Follow me." He walked back to his throne and sat, his legs spread and his cock still out, hard and ready for attention.

"Be a good little eleth." You walked up the stairs and knelt before him, your hand reaching once more for his cock.

Slowly, you opened your mouth and took his head into your mouth, your tongue flicking against the slit, tasting the smallest bit of precum. You looked up at the king, your eyes neve leaving his.

"That's a good elleth. Continue." As you took more of his hat dcock into your mouth you were rewarded with his groans and grunts.

"More." You opened your mouth as wide as possible and pushed your mouth further into his hard, thick cock. Your head was bobbing up and down as you sucked his cock, your tongue flickin against the underside of the thick smooth skin.

"Yes...faster!" You moaned in response to his hand being placed on the back only your neck, his fingers dancing against the tender skin.

"Dar!" She was picked up and placed on the throne, Thranduil standing behind her.

"I am going to fuck your little elleth. You will scream my name." You gripped the throne, anxious to feel his thick cock in your tightness.

"Aran nîn..." You moaned and bit your lip when his head rubbed against your already swollen and wet clit.

"You're ready for me. You're already soaking wet. This will make it easier..." You fought to breath when he pushed his cock inside you, his thick member stretching your lips and walls.

"You are so tight, elleth." You felt him push forward, his cock filling every possible inch of your cunt. He stopped and gave you a minute to adjust before he pulled out and slammed back in. You couldn't hold in your screams as he fucked you.

"Aran nîn..." You pushed your hips back against his cock earning a loud grunt from the king.

"You little minx. Always teasing me." You bit your lip as wave after age of pleasure hit you. He was fucking you on his throne. Where anyone could see.

"Scream my name, elleth. Let everyone know who's pleasuring you." You felt your walls tighten and you gripped the arms of his throne, unprepared to cum.

"Say it!" You felt his hot breath in your ear followed by an amilaysoc growl.

"Thranduil! Thranduil, yes!" He gripped your hips and increased his speed of fucking as you came all over his length.

"I am not stopping!" His hand had grabbed a fistful of your hair and your head was pulled back exposing your neck.

"Yes! Oh yes!" He only answered you in grunts as he slammed into you over and over, his balls hitting your clit.

"I'm going to cum." You braces yourself as the king slammed into you once more, his hands digging into your hip bones. You turned your head and looked back at him, his head was thrown back and he was letting out a loud and satisfied groan.

"Aran nîn..." He pulled out and placed you on the throne and then picked up his discarded robe.

"Melin le." You let out a tired but pleased laugh at his declaration of love. He picked you up and placed you back in his lap, his robe covering the both of you.

"I told you role-playing would be worth it." You melted back into his embrace as his lips met your temple.

"Yes it was worth it, hîril nîn." You placed your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes, relaxing into his embrace. You loved him and he loved you.


	2. Fili

She looked at him through the Fire, her legs still crossed and so as her arms, but she was much more relaxed. With a deep breath, she uncrossed her legs and arms and stood, making her way around the fire. She sat down beside him, her eyes constantly on his frame, despite the stares she was getting.

"Hello stranger." She smiled as he reached out and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Fili was such a kind and gentle dwarf, someone she really loved. She hadn't come to this conclusion until the company had run into the trolls, and we're all about to get eaten.

"Hello Fili." She smiled and leaned against him, her bare shoulder brushing against his covered one.

"Where is your tunic? You will get cold." She shrugged and leaned back on her arms, her legs stretched in front of her and her head tilted back.

"It's drying on a rock by the fire. I didn't want to sit with a cold, wet tunic." She froze as she felt his rough hand on her arms, working their way up and down the soft skin. She blushed and bit her lip, her eyes meeting his.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." She stood with him and when he grabbed her hand and started pulling her behind him, her skin felt like it was on fire.

"Fili! Where are we going?" She laughed when he turned and gave her a little smirk and a poke to the ribs. She knew he knew she was ticklish but it didn't stop him, even though she protested.

"Trust me." She continued to get drug until they had stopped, a small patch of grass clear of trees with a very small creek in front of them. Fili sat on the grass and looked back at her, expectantly.

"Come sit." She sat beside him, her body touching his. She turned to face him, her eyes on him as she looked him over, a blush on her face.

"Fili you are so handsome." She smiled and brushed his hair out his face this time, her wrists touching the braids on his beard. He watched her carefully as she continued to touch him, her hands pulling away from his face, and on his shoulders now.

"Wait..." Her hands were removed from his body and she became worried that she had done something wrong. She watched him anyway, as he repositioned himself and then, pulled her back flush against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his mouth close to her ear. She felt a shudder work its way through her body when she felt his braids tickling her bare shoulder.

"It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" She closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest. His hands were placed on her hips and his thumbs were drawing circles into her hips through the soft material of her pants.

"It is beautiful. The stars are so easy to see from here." She opened her eyes and looked up at the beautiful night sky, ignoring the shuffling of Fili behind her.

"You're beautiful." She jerked when she felt a kiss being placed on her neck and she slowly spooked back at him. He gave her a wide grin and continued to kiss her neck, drawing soft moans from her lips.

"I have wanted to show you how much you mean to me and I haven't been able to find a way. Until now. I want to love you under the stars." She felt like he heart might explode from the tenderness in his voice. Fili loved her?

"Love me Fili. Please. I love you." She shifted her position, facing him now and sat on her knees. He was staring at her, his hands idly by his side. She reached out and grabbed one hand and placed it on the curve of her breast, watching as he slowly closed the distance.

His lips found hers and then she found herself laying against the cool grass, Fili hovering above her. She smiled up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him in to meet her lips.

"amrâlimê." She felt her breathe catch in her throat as he kissed below her ear lobe, repeating what he just said. The tenderness in his voice made her feel weak but so strong.

"Fili...amrâlimê." She related the same sweet word to him, their eyes meeting before he turned away and reached for the hem of her undershirt. Slowly, he pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. He sat back and looked her over, licking his lips. Again, he placed his mouth on her, tasting her sweet, soft skin.

"I have since I met you. I don't believe in love at first sight, but it was dsmn clsoe." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Fili was kissing down the valley of her breasts, his tongue flicking against the soft skin. She moaned and felt her heart start racing.

Fili smiled against her skin and continued kissing down her body, stopping just above the belly button. He looked up at her, his eyes focused on her as he hooked his fingers in the waist of her pants and with a sharp tug, pulled them down her legs.

"I'm going to love you under the stars. All night." She couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he spread her legs and continued kissing down her body, only stopping at her thighs.

With a playful nip at her skin, his head was tucked between her legs. She jerked back when she felt his tongue flick against her swollen clit. She could hear him laugh from below her and she sat up on her arms, looking at him. The michevious look in his eyes told her that she was in for a lot more.

"Menu tessu." His strong arm was placed over her waist to keep her in place and her body was on fire. Every touch he placed on her body sent her wild.

"Menu tessu, Fili." She gasped loudly when she felt his mouth clamp down on her clit and she fought hard to resist closing her legs around him. Instead, she looked up at the stars, her mind racing.

"You are so beautiful, lansel." She moaned loudly as he kept his attentions on her clit and almost lost her composure as one of his fingers entered her.

"Fili..." She moaned loudly and pushed her hips closer to him, begging for more.

"I will enjoy you, lansel." Wave after wave of pleasure hit her. She clenched her fists by her sides and arched her back, her body hitting the point of release.

"Fili!" She screamed his name and dug her nails into the ground, her body shaking as she came. She felt euphoric from his attentions, from his love.

"I love you."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Translations:

Amrâlimê: My love or I love you (I think. I had to google it)

Menu tessu: You are everything

Lansel: Love


	3. Bofur Part 1

It had been months since you had left home with Bilbo. You both had opted to go with 13 dwarves to help reclaim their homeland of Erebor. While you would and could say that it was a good decision, your body was telling you otherwise.

For at this moment, you were soaking wet, clinging to the side of a cliff while your heart was about to leap out of your chest. Every breath and step you took felt like it was going to be your last and when you looked at your brother, he shared the same thoughts.

"The legends are true..." You heard spoken behind you but your mind was elsewhere. It was on the giant rock creature throwing rocks at the ledge you were on.

"Hang on lass!" You felt a strong grip around your waist as you were pulled from the edge and into a chest.

"I've got ya lass. I've got ya. Nothing will happen to ya." Your eyes wandered up the body of the dwarf holding you. Bofur had a death grip on your waist and even with the pouring rain and the death that may come quickly, he shot you a wide grin.

"Can't let me lass fall can I?" Another blush hit your face but it was short lived.

"Y/N! Let's go!" Your brother held out his hand and you pulled out of Bofur's grip and carefully inched closer to your brother. Once you were close enough, you grabbed his hand and he pulled you to his side.

"Be careful lass!" You looked over your shoulder at Bofur and gave him a small smile. He saved you once again.

"Watch out!" The relief was short lived as the cliff you were standing on started to move.

"Kili!" Kili, Bilbo and yourself were wedged into a small corner. Another giant rock monster was coming towards you at a fast pace and all you could do was close your eyes tightly and wait for what should be your death.

A few moments passed before you opened your eyes. You were not dead and you were not maimed. You were alive.

"Are you okay? Tell me you're okay lassie." Hands were on your shoulders and then your arms, lifting and prodding at your soaked tunic.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Where's bilbo? Where's my brother?" Panic was clear in your voice and when you saw him hanging off the edge you almost jumped off after him.

"Bilbo!" An arm was wrapped around her waist but it wasn't Bofur's. Bofur was leaning over the edge with his arm stretched out for bilbo to take.

"Bilbo! Hold on!" You watched anxiously as your brother was dangling and the dwarf you came to fall in love with tried to rescue him.

"Bilbo!" You gave your brother a hug once he was back over the edge, thanks to Thorin. You ignored what else was going on and focused on your brother.

"We almost lost the hobbit." You could see Thorin standing with Dwalin and his nephews.

"The hobbits have been lost since they left their home. They should've stayed there. We rest in here tonight!" Your face fell as once again you were told how useless you and your brother had been on this trip. You feel unneeded and unwanted by all But Bofur, and even then you were sure his feelings didn't surpass friendship.

"We should leave. While we have the chance. Tonight when everyone is sleeping. We aren't wanted here! Let us go home. Or at least back to Rivendell." Your eyes left your brothers and became glued to the rocky cliff.

"Yes. We should leave." They didn't want you. They were better off without you.

"Let's get rest while we can." You followed your brother into the cave and avoided eye contact with whoever possible, including Bofur. You sat against the edge of the cave and rung your shirt out in your hands.

"We'll be welcomed there." You didn't say a word, only nodded and unrolled your bed. You lay down on the thin bedroll and faced the cave wall.

"We never should have come."

* * *

Bofur couldn't keep his eyes off the small hobbits frame. Her curly blonde hair was just starting to dry, but that was the only part of her that was dry. Even from here he could see her form shivering and shaking. He frowned and stood, grabbing a blanket as he did, and walked over to her bedroll.

"Lass?" He sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He waited a moment and then she slowly turned, her eyes red and puffy and her lips almost blue.

"B-Bofur..." She shook and forced herself to roll over. Bofur wasted no time in lifting the blanket she had and lay next to her. He pulled her right to his chest and threw the other blanket over both of their forms.

"Ya freezing yourself lass?" He got no smile, no laugh; just a sad smile.

"Look at me, lass. Don't turn away from me." She lifted her gaze and met his. Bofur felt his heart bet loudly in his chest. This small beautiful, delicate, fiery hobbit stole his heart a thousand times over and didn't even realize it.

"What's giving ya troubles lass?" He noticed her hesitation and pause before she started crying again. His arms wrapped tight around her waist and he brought her close to his body.

"Thorin hates us. He wants us gone. And bilbo and I are leaving. We're leavingnonce everyone is asleep." He felt his heart nearly stop. He didn't get a chance to tell her what she meant to him. He didn't get a chance to show her how he felt or braid her beautiful hair. He didn't get a chance to love her, in the physical sense.

"Don't leave. Ya can't leave lass. We need ya. We need you here. Forget Thorin. He is a stubborn fool for making you feel unwanted." Bofur might regret calling Thorin, the King, a fool. But not today. Today he would stand by his words.

"He's my brother. I can't let him leave back to the shire by himself. And...I need to go with him." Patience be damned. Bofur grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close, his lips touching hers in desperation and need.

"Don't leave lass. Cause if ya do I'll sure as hell be following ya."


	4. Bofur Part 2

A kiss was placed to your mouth, gently and sweetly. It awoke the longing and desire you felt for Bofur. It made Your heart jump. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, your lips moved against his as desire and want hit you like a ton of bricks. You moaned into his mouth when he ran his tongue over your lips.

"I want you. I want this." You pulled away briefly to look into his dark brown eyes. They were darker than normal, desire and lust filing them. He bent down and placed his lips against yours once more. His hand ran down your body, grabbing the end of your tunic. You felt the wet material clinging to your skin even as he began pulling it off.

"I want ye too lass. Have for a while." He returned his mouth to your skin. His lips met your neck as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive area. You lifted your body up to let him pull your wet shirt off, flinging it to the ground.

You lay back and took deep breaths, your heart racing in your chest. Bofur was staring st you, looking you over with ever darkening eyes. His hands reached for your breasts and when his rough hands touched the soft skin, you moaned. You wanted this for some time and you were getting it.

"Bofur...touch me..." You knew you had to be relatively quiet. The others were sleeping.

"Ya beautiful creature. Ya don't know what ya do to me." You pulled on the flaps of his hat, bringing his face back down. You gasped as his lips nipped the skin abover your breasts, your back arching as his hands ran up your thighs.

"Touch me...please..." He continued trailing kisses down your chest, stopping at the edge of your corset. He grabbed the strings holding it together and yanked, the corset loosening and coming apart.

"I can never get enough of you." His lips were back on your skin, trailing up and down your chest. He was teasing you. He wouldn't touch your nipples. Not yet.

"Please.." You looked at him and begged. His eyes met yours and he wrapped his lips around a nipples and sucked, his tongue flicking against the hard nub. Your back arched and you moaned his name.

"Quiet lass. Can't wake the lads up." That didn't stop you from vocalizing your pleasure. Bofur grabbed you other breast with his hand and pinched the hard peak. His tongue was still licking your nipple when he pulled his mouth off and looked down at you, a smirk on his face.

"Don't tease me. Please don't tease." He sat back and began to remove his tunic, and then his hands grabbed the ties of his pants. Your eyes wandered down where you saw his hard cock straining against the material. Your eyes widened and you reached out, fingertips grazing his trapped cock.

"That's what ya do to me lass. Yer making me hard and wanting." You sat up, bare chest and grabbed the ties, giving them a sharp tug. They came loose and Bofur shimmied out of them, his cock brought to attention.

"Lay back lass." You ignored him and grasped his hard cock in your hands, squeezing. He responded with a low groan and a thrust of his hips.

"Quiet Bofur. Don't want to wake up the lads." You smirked up at him, earning a gentle squeeze of your hips.

"Ya naughty lass." He sat back watching, as your own hands ran down your body to your own pants. Your hands pulled on the ties and pulled your pants down, leaving you naked as well.

"I'd love ya take my time with ya lass but we have to hurry." You didn't care. You wanted him. You pulled on his arms until he fell against your body, your hard nipples pressing into his body.

His mouth was on yours, his lips moving against yours in desperation. He wanted you and you wanted him. You felt your legs being spread and then a finger was pushed into your heat.

"Getting ya ready for me lass." Another finger was added and another moan was drawn from your lips.

"Bofur...please.." Kisses up and down your neck. His fingers curled. Everything was piling up, making your body clench as you reached your peak.

"Ya ready for me lass." He made eye contact with you as he placed his tip at your entrance. He slowly pushed in and waited until you got comfortable with him inside your tight heat.

Slowly he began moving his body, his cock stretching you. You moaned into his neck as he slowly built up speed. You felt your body become electrified. You wanted more. You wrapped your legs around his lower back and lifted your hips to meet his.

"Ya beautiful lass. You're so tight for me. So wet. Naughty girl." Moan after moan left your lips as Bofur fucked you. Slowly at first and then he picked up speed.

You gasped as he sat up and grabbed your cheeks with both hands and squeezed. He sat back and pulled you tightly on top of him. You were in control now.

"Ride me lass. Ride my cock." You gripped his shoulderswith your hands and pulled your body up before sliding your heat down on his cock again. You threw your bread back and moaned when his hips snapped up, pushing his cock further.

"Bofur...oh fuck...I'm close..." He nipped at your neck, his hands leaving your cheeks to run up and down your smooth back. He pulled his mouth away from your neck and your eyes met. His forehead rest against yours as your felt yourself peak.

"Cum for me lass. Cum for me you beautiful woman." He snapped his hips again and you clamped down on his cock, squeezing him. You felt yourself release on his thick, hard length. You moaned his name and pressed your lips to his, letting him feel everything.

"I love ya lass." Slowly, you felt your heart rate returning to normal. When he felt it right, he pulled you off of him gently and lay you down on his bedroll. He pulled you into his side and let you catch your breath before he handed you one of his dry tunics.

"Get herself dressed lass and then ya can sleep." Slowly, and quite tiredly, you redressed yourself.

"Come here beautiful." He lay next to you and pulled you to him once he was dressed. He pulled your back to his chest and draped the blanket over the both of you. He moved your hair aside and kissed the back of your neck, whispering quietly into your ear.

"I love ya. Yer perfect to me. Beautiful, smart, funny. Yer all I ever wanted." Your eyes got heavier with each word he spoke until you greeted the darkness like an old friend.

* * *

You got awoken by your brother who shook you quietly. You rubbed sleep from your eyes and sat up, looking around. You were not on your bedroll, but rather Bofur's. You looked back at your brother and saw his pack on, and ready to go. You sighed and stood up, legs shaking after you and Bofur's passionate screw.

"Time to go. We have to go." You looked around for Bofur, your eyes landing on his frame. His back was to you and Bilbo.

"We are not dwarves. We don't belong here." You quietly started packing your things, trying not to get emotional. You didn't want to leave, but Bilbo was your brother. Your big brother. You couldn't let him go on his own.

"Ready?" You nodded and pulled your pack on and turned to follow Bilbo.

"Where do you think your going?" Bofur was standing behind you, eyes on you and Bilbo. He looked at Bilbo first, his eyes taking in the sight of him with his pack, a frown on his face.

When he turned to you, you felt like your heart might break. He was staring at you with such a sad expression. You looked over your shoulder. You brother was looking st you expectantly and Bofur was looking at you as if you were his whole world.

"I can't. Bilbo I'm sorry. I can't go. I need to stay. I need to help them." An arm grabbed your waist. Bofur was standing beside you, lips on your neck. He was pleading silently for you to stay.

"I love him. I love Bofur."

* * *

New one shot! Part 2! If you'd like to request any one-shots review or shoot me a message with some details and I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading!


	5. Thorin Part 1

Anger. And annoyance. That's what you felt when you looked at him. And love. How you could love someone who insulted you so many times during one journey astounded you. But you did. And you hated him because of that. How could he sit there, being regal and strong, while you sulked beside your friend and fellow hobbit.

Anger. You were angry. You loved him. You loved Thorin Oakenshield and you couldn't play ignorant anymore. You couldnt act like your feelings were platonic.

"I think I do need to speak to him." Your friend and neighbour, Bilbo, sat next to you with a puzzled look on his face. He knew of your perplexing feelings towards Thorin. The line between love and hate was thin. Bilbo knew you loved him, he also knew that you hated him because you loved him.

"You want to speak to Thorin? About what?" You ignored Bilbo and stood. You grabbed your glass of ale and downed it, the liquid burning your throat. But if you were to speak to Thorin, and tell him exactly what you thought of him, you needed some liquid courage.

"I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel. And he will listen." Stubborn and headstrong. That's what Bilbo called you. He said you and Thorin shared more qualities than both of you realized.

"Is he looking?" You faced Bilbo, your back to Thorin. You were debating whether to go to his seat and tell him you needed to speak to him, or give him a look and hope he follows.

"He is staring at you." You but your lip and stood up straight. You held your head high and turned on your heel. Your eyes met his and you gave him a look you hoped he would understand, and left the dining room promptly.

You made it halfway down the hall when a hand on your wrist stopped your movements. A rough and callused hand on your skin, and a whisper in your ear.

"We need to speak." Thorin's deep baritone voice sent shivers down your spine. It almost ignited a fire in you.

"Yes. We do." A tug on your wrist and you were in a private room, standing alone with Thorin. Your eyes looked him over, from his long black curly hair to his dark and muddied boots. Thorin was stirring something inside you.

"You..." You searched for your words. You had an inner monologue all prepared. But standing here in front of him made your mind blank.

'I need to do this.' You took a deep breath, squared your shoulders and licked your lips.

"You have got to be one of the rudest men I have ever met. All I have done is support you and try my best on this quest. I am not so helpless and I do not deserve to be treated like dirt! Bilbo and I have done our very best. And you...you called us pathetic. You said that we were wasting our time on this quest. You called me a hobbit without a clue. Defenceless and weak. I am not weak!" You crossed your arms over your chest and huffed.

Thorin was staring at you with a guarded look in his eyes. He built a wall up and it didn't look like it was coming down.

"I apologized to Bilbo." You felt your eye twitch. Yes. He did apologize to Bilbo but not to you. He hurt you and you loved him.

"You.." You were cut off by his deep voice. It was softer than before.

"And I need to apologize to you. You are not weak and you are not defenceless. You are not pathetic. And you are not wasting your time." You hands fell to your sides and your jaw went slack.

"You are courageous and brave and strong. You are true to your heart and you are gentle and kind. You are confident and witty. You are everything but pathetic. You are everything but weak. I am sorry I have treated you as such. You do not deserve to be walked on." You mind was running wild. He had apologized. He said he was sorry.

You bit your lip and counted to three in your head before acting on an impulse. You licked your lips and stepped towards Thorin.

"You know what you desire and you will fight for it. I should never have been so harsh on you or to you. I was wrong about bilbo and I was wrong about you. Never have I seen two people with such strength." You grabbed his tunic in your hands and pulled him towards you. Your eyes searched his.

"You should know that I love you." You smashed your lips against his, desperation and want driving your actions. You needed to taste him; to experience him. You wanted Thorin more than anything.

You felt hands, his thick hands grip your hips. He squeezed and then pushed you back against the door. You ran one hand down his chest and reached for his crotch, finding him already hard.

"So eager Thorin..." Yiu squeezed and moaned at the sheer size of him. You couldn't imagine seeing his hard cock freed and ready. You wanted him.

"And you? Are you wet, little hobbit? Do I make you desperate for attention?" You felt his lips grazing your neck, kissing the sensitive skin. You felt his teeth barely nip, eliciting moans and gasps from your mouth.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, little hobbit. Tell me." One hand was on the back of his neck and the other still grasping his groin.

One of his hands was grasping your hip and the other was working its way up your shirt. His fingers danced over your smooth stomach, dipping into your belly button before continuing their trek up.

"I wonder if your nipples are hard for me as well?" You angled your head to see him, to meet his gaze. His eyes had darkened considerably and lust and passion was evident in the blue pools.

"Thorin..." With one tug, your shirt was off and your chest was exposed. He dropped his hands from your body as his eyes trailed from your face down to your collar bone and then your breasts. They were heaving from the sharp breaths you were taking and it only fuelled his desire.

"These are mine." His mouth trailed down your collar bone, down and down until he reached your soft, smooth breasts.

You waited anxiously for him to continue. He placed his hand on your left breast and squeezed the soft mound. Your nipple hardened against his palm and your head fell back against the door.

His mouth found the nipple of your right breast and he wasted no time in flicking his tongue against the hard nub. A cry was drawn from your lips as his hot mouth sucked on your heavy breast. Thorin was making you feel euphoria.

"You are a dirty little hobbit aren't you?" Again and again he lapped and sucked on your nipple, drawing moan after moan from you.

"Thorin please...I need more..." With a loud pop he pulled his mouth off your nipple and placed his lips on yours. His kiss spoke to you. He was telling you that he wouldn't leave you unsatisfied.

"I will give you more, amrâlimê. When we leave this room you will be a blissful and satisfied hobbit." His promise made your body shake with anticipation. If the rest of the evening was going to be like this, you would gladly welcome it.

* * *

This was a request by Yugioh13. Hope it turns out as good as you'd like! I'm going to make it a 2 part one shot to really have some rreally good Thorin/hobbit love. Enjoy!


	6. Thorin Part 2

You felt his lips on yours once again before you were pushed back against the bed. The back of your knees hit the bed and you fell back. You crawled back until you were at the head and licked your lips.

"I have been waiting a long time for this, Thorin." You had been waiting a long time. And you wanted him. Desperately. You reached out and grabbed all of him that you could reach and tugged. He fell forward on his arms, his eyes stuck to you, not wavering.

"I will make you feel so good. You will be in bliss. You will be putty in my hands." You felt his hands work their way up your leg, massaging as they moved. You moaned quietly and spread your legs, giving him access.

"Is my dirty little hobbit anxious? Are you ready for me?" He kissed your lips slowly at first. And then as you wrapped your arms around his neck he kissed you more desperately.

"I want you so bad." It was only a few moments as your clothes were taken off. You felt the fabric get pulled down your skin and then the cold hit. Your nipples hardened by the cold air and a loud groan hit your ears.

Thorin was standing by the side of the bed, gripping and grabbing his hardened cock through the fabric of his pants. Your eyes were glued to his cock. He was hard and wanting. For you.

"You've got me naked and you're fully clothed. That's not entirely fair, my king." You purred low and ran your hand down your body to the apex between your legs. If he was going to remain clothed then you would tease him.

"Don't test me." His voice was hoarse and thick. The lust he was feeling was clear in both his voice and eyes. He wanted you and he wanted you now.

"I'm just getting warmed up Thorin. I'm waiting for you to undress." His eyes wandered your body. His hands made quick work of undressing himself, pulling off his tunic and pants, leaving him naked before you.

Slowly, your eyes wandered his body. Starting from his lust filled eyes down to his strong, bare chest. Your eyes raked every inch of his body, drinking in the hard muscles of his stomach and the 'V' that led to his thick, hard cock.

Your tongue darted out of your mouth and ran along your bottom lip before it was plucked into your mouth, your teeth nibbling on it.

"You want my cock, little hobbit? You want me to take you on this bed? Make you scream my name?" You kept your eyes on him as he crawled into the bed and up to meet your eyes. His cock was resting on your belly, creating a fire in your apex. You wanted him to shove his cock inside you; you wanted him to fill you to the brim.

"God Thorin, yes!" You snapped at him, your patience wearing thin. You were lying naked before him, ready for him, wanting him. You heard a deep throaty chuckle and then his lips were placed on yours.

Your arms snaked back around his neck as your lips moved against his. Passions were running wild as he put every emotion forth into that kiss. You felt his desires and his wants, his fears and his disappointments in that kiss. You felt everything that was Thorin.

"Thorin!" You broke the kiss when you needed air and arched your back. He had grabbed one of your nipples in his mouth and sucked, hard. His tongue was swirling the nipple, nipping causally. He smirked up at you, clearly encouraged by your mewls.

"Patience my dirty little hobbit. I want to taste you thoroughly." His mouth attacked your breasts again, licking the skin. While one breast was being sucked and nibbled on, the other was being squeezed by his rough and callused hands.

"Gods, Thorin! I can't take much more teasing!" He pulled his mouth off your breast with a loud pop and licked his lips.

"I still have more of you to taste." You gave him a look, begging him to take you. You needed him.

"Please Thorin, please just fuck me!" You heard a growl pass his lips. He crawled back up your body and spread your legs.

"If you insist on being fucked then I must comply." He placed a needy kiss to your lips and you moaned as his thick tip touched your clit.

"Please..." You gasped as he pushed in, his cock filling you and stretching you. You had never had a cock so hard and so thick.

"God you're huge and so thick!" You felt your body slowly adjusting to his length and thickness just in time for him to start moving.

Your hands gripped the sheets you were laying on as he fucked you. His hips jarring and snapping at different times, making your head spin. His cock was filling you and making your cunt drip. You felt yourself getting close to your first orgasm and as you arched your back and moaned his name, you felt a hand grab your breast and squeeze.

"Cum for me. Cum for your king." You felt him pull out and slam back in, your cunt clenching around his cock as you hit your limit and you came.

"Thorin! Oh fuck! Yes!" He placed his mouth by your ear, whispering huskily as he made your body come alive.

"Who's making you feel this way? Who's cock is giving you pleasure? Scream my name, little hobbit. Tell the whole company who you belong to right now. Tell them!" You felt another orgasm coming and with a quick jerk, you were flipped over.

Thorin lay beneath you. Your cunt was on his cock and he raised his hips to push his cock deeper. Your hands gripped his thighs as you moved your hips in a circle, grinding your cunt on him.

"Ride me. Ride me and scream my name." Euphoria. That's all you could describe it as. Euphoric.

"Thorin!" You felt yourself clenching his length as another orgasm hit you. You felt your body tremble and it took his hands on your hips to steady you.

"I'm going to cum in you!" He grit his teeth and with a few snaps of his hips, you felt him spurt inside you.

Slowly as you came down from your high, you became aware of how much energy you had spent. You felt his arms wrap around your waist as he helped you off him and placed you beside him in bed. You curled up and placed your head on the pillow, exhaustion hitting you.

"Thorin..." You felt his hot lips on your skin, first on your neck and then your lips.

"Shh...rest. You need rest. I'll be here." A kiss was placed to your forehead. His strong arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you to his chest.

"I love you. And when we retake Erebor, I want to make you my Queen. You are so beautiful and smart. You are witty and strong. You are my queen." You sighed and placed your head on his chest, and closed your eyes. His heart, pounding in his chest, was your lullaby. With him wrapped around you, you let your exhaustion take you.

"Goodnight, my Queen."

* * *

Part 2! Hope I did it justice! I am slowly working on a Legolas one shot but if you have any requests shoot me a message or review with your request and some ideas.


	7. Fili and Kili Part 1

She would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought of it. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of being taken from behind while pleasuring one in front.

Fili and Kili. She wanted both and she fantasized about both. She closed her eyes as she lay on her bedroll and let her mind wander. She let her imagination run wild.

She could picture it in her mind now, Kili taking her from behind, his cock filling her up; the sound of his skin hitting hers. And then Fili...his cock in her mouth as he played with her breasts, punching the nipples.

"Oh gods..." She clenched her thighs and rubbed lightly, trying to take the edge off. She was horny and wanting. She was wet and willing and she wanted the Durin brothers.

"Good morning, beautiful." She screamed and jerked like a fish out of water. Kili's deep laugh was heard behind her and when she had flipped onto her back, she could see the grin on his face.

"Did the big, bad prince scare you, darling? Do I need to defend your honour?" Fili. He had a slightly deeper voice, and his was more serious. Unless it came to bugging her. Teasing and bugging.

"I didn't mean to scare our little flower. I couldn't help it. She looked so peaceful lying on her bedroll. Legs clenched and face flushed. I have to wonder brother, what made her so flushed?" She felt a hand on her neck, brushing her hair aside. She sat rigid as the hand, Kili's hand began its descent down her neck to her shoulders.

He placed both hands on her shoulders and slowly began giving her a massage, despite the small protests coming from her lips. She didn't expect this to happen and her mind was flooding with questions.

Why now? Did they somehow figure out that she wanted both of them? Is this all a trick? A game?

"Relax darling. We're going to take care of you." Kili's deep voice cooed in her ear, husky and low. She turned her eyes to Fili.

He was watching her and Kili interact. His eyes were a darker shade of blue and his gaze was focused. She could see his eyes start to drop from her face to her breasts, and her hardening nipples, down her belly and finally to her mound.

"You do want us to share you, don't you sweetheart? You want Fili and into take away the ache?" A kiss was placed behind her ear and she tilted her head back. Her eyes fell closed and she let out a soft moan. Kili's hands were still on her body, but now on her back. His lips traced up and down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went.

"You need to tell us princess. Tell us what you want." She had finally heard Fili speak up. She tilted her head back down and bit her lip, hard. Fili was standing before her, cloak and tunic off, left only in his pants.

He was grabbing himself through his pants, the outline of his cock drawing another moan from her lips. She wanted them so badly. She wanted both of them right now.

"Tell us love." Fili stalked towards her like s predator and she was unable to turn away. She could feel Kili starting to pull at her tunic and her corset but she was focused on Fili.

"Tell us what a dirty little girl like you wants from us." She reached out for him, grabbing what she could of him. She frowned when he stepped away, giving her a lusty smirk.

"Until you tell us what you want.." She felt Kili's lips back on her neck.

"...you don't get to experience the pleasure we want to give you. Be a good girl and tell us what dirty thoughts you have." She turned her head back, meeting Kili's gaze.

She couldn't believe this was happening. This was like her naughtiest dreams had come to life. She had wanted this, touched herself over these thoughts.

"I want..." She moaned and jerked her hips forward. Fili was kneeling before her, encouraging her by trailing his hand up her thigh.

"That's it, tell us." She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again.

"I want both of you. Oh god I want both of you to fuck me. I want to be so full of cock. I want...to scream your names." A throaty chuckle from Fili and s dee groan from Kili.

"Who knew this little princess had such naughty thoughts. She's such a bad girl." A nip to her neck. A pinch of her thighs. She was already feeling close and she hadn't yet been properly touched.

"We'll give you all of us. Everything you want. But not here." She felt Kili pull away from her and she whined in protest. She was so turned on, so horny and so wet and she'd be damned if they left her here like this.

"You are not leaving me here in this state. I swear to god if you do not touch me in the next 2 minutes..." She was stopped mid-tirade by a desperate kiss to her lips.

"We are continuing little flower. But not here." She felt hands on her arms pulling her up, and then when she stood, the heat returned.

This time Fili was standing behind her. She could feel his moustache braids ticking the back of her neck and his breath on her ear. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her and when she pushed back against his cock, she was met with a groan.

"Our dirty little princess. You can't wait can you?" Kili stood in front of her. He watched her with an amused grin. He liked what his brother was doing to her. That was obvious.

"Follow us princess." Her hand was grabbed by Kili and she followed them away from the camp to a secluded area in the surrounding trees.

Once they were a good distance away, they took action. She was pushed back against Fili's chest and he made quick work to take her tunic off leaving her in her corset. Kili worked on her leggings, tearing the strings away impatiently and then tugging her leggings down her legs.

"She's soaking, brother. She's ready for us. Her little cunt is dripping." She felt her legs being spread and she leaned back against Fili.

His hand grabbed her breasts and squeezed. Her nipples were already hard before, but with the attention from Fili, they were solid little peaks.

"Let us lay her down first." When they pulled away from her, she shivered from the loss of heat. She watched closely as Kili jogged back to camp only to return with an armful of furs. He laid them down, making sure it was soft, before leading her to the pile.

"We're going to take excellent care of your, sweetheart. Don't you worry." A chaste kiss to her lips and a smack to her ass cheek, promised a night of loud screams and multiple orgasms.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Another 2 parter. This has been requested by RyJ13. Enjoy!


	8. Fili And Kili Part 2

She laid down on the furs anxiously. She had yet to be touched by skin on skin and she was getting impatient. With each moment that passed she became more desperate to release. She whined softly as the pair of Durin brothers stood back, watching her.

"She's eager." Kili tore his tunic off, tossing it aside and tire his pants off before tossing them aside. She felt her eyes widen and her breath hitch in her throat. She didn't know how dwarves compared to men or elves, but she was positive that Kili had one of the biggest cocks she had ever seen.

"Don't worry little heart, it'll fit. You'll be able to take it all." He bent down in front of her and ran his hands down her front, stopping at her stomach. He rest his hand there for a moment, pressing lightly.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth. I wonder how your little mound feels?" She moaned and spread her legs. She was so wet and so ready.

"Please...Fili...Kili...I need you." Kili moved his hand from her belly to her breasts. He grabbed the soft gloves in his hands and squeezed, feeling her nipples get even harder under his palms.

"You'll get us sweetheart. We promise." His lips were on hers, kissing up and down her neck, nipping at the soft skin.

She felt her body arch into his and her breasts pressing into the hard muscles of his chest. She could feel his cock pressing into her thigh and when she shifted, she brought her knee up to rub against his leaking head.

"Oh Mahal..." His head rest against her shoulder as she continued rubbing her knee against his cock. She earned grunts and groans from the dark haired prince, and smirked as she got to tease them just like they teased her.

"I can't wait anymore." She felt lips on hers. She felt her legs being spread before the tip of his hard cock entered her. She whimpered as she was stretched.

"Shh...it's okay princess. I'll wait until you're adjusted." He pushed himself into filly, her mound stretching around his cock. He was right, she did take him all.

"Oh god...your cock...its filling every inch of me." Her eyes landed on Fili standing behind his brother. He had one hand on his cock, working his hand up and down his hard shaft, and the other was on his balls.

"Come and enjoy her too, brother. She's laying here with a cock in her tight pussy and her mouth wide open. I thinks she wants a taste of you." She couldn't answer for herself. Every time that kili's cock moved in her, it made her breathless. Allah he could do was grip the furs beneath her and whimper or moan.

"I think you're right." She clamped her eyes shut as Kili gripped her hips and pushed in further, as far as he could go. She moaned loudly and arched her back, her hips rocking against his.

"Open wide darling." She made eye contact with Fili and slowly opened her mouth. She took his cock into her mouth inch by inch, revelling in the sounds he was making for her.

"Oh fuck...just like that sweetheart." She moaned into his mouth and began sucking harder. Her tongue flicked against the head of his penis and with her hand, she gripped what wouldn't fit in her mouth.

"You are so fucking tight." She felt the loss of Kili's penis and the she was filled again. He pulled out and slammed back in. His grunts and groans were getting louder and louder as he reached his peak.

"I want you to scream my name." He ground his hips into her. She pulled her mouth off Fili's cock and threw her head back against the furs. She was reaching her peak.

"Fuck she's tightening around me. Are you going to cum? Dirty girl. You going to cum on my hard cock? You like being fucked? You like my cock stretching you?" He slammed his cock back in.

"Kili! Oh fuck! Yes! Oh Kili!" She felt her walls tighten as she came on his cock. She felt herself gush as he continued to fuck her though his own release.

"God you are such a good fuck." His lips met her neck and he bit down on her shoulder while he came. She felt his cock shoot his milky sperm into her. She felt it and she loved it.

"My turn, dirty girl. I want you on your hands and knees." Kili had barely pulled out of her before Fili flipped her over and got behind her.

"My brother gave you a good fuck an you're still tight." To prove his point, Fili shoved s finger into her soaking, dripping pussy.

"Oh Mahal, you are perfect." Fili kissed up and down her back as he entered her. He gave her a moment to adjust and when she was ready, he began moving.

"You are perfect. You are so tight and hot. You let my brother fuck you while you sucked my cock. You are a dirty little princess." She could feel his breath on her ear as he continued to whisper dirty things to her.

"You like being fucked by us. You love it. We're all you're going to want now. You'll crave our cocks into your tight holes. You'll be begging night after night won't you?" She wasn't able to answer. She could only gasp and moan.

"You are such a good fuck!" Her hair was grabbed in his hand and pulled back. She pushed her hips back against his cock and let out moans and whimpers as he pounded into her.

"Fili! Oh fuck me!" She clamped her eyes shut and focused on the pleasure she was getting.

"Tell me what you want." She bit her lip as she felt herself reaching another peak. She was going to cum too fast.

"I want to be fucked! God I want to be fucked by you and Kili every night! Oh god!" She screamed their names as a wave of pleasure hit her. She was going to cum.

"I'm going to cum!" She dropped her body to rest on her forearms and braced herself against his wild thrust.

"That's right. Cum for me and scream my name!" Like Kili, he pulled out and slammed back in. She felt like her whole body was shaking.

"Fili! Oh fuck! Yes yes! Oh!" She rest her head against the ground and she continued to scream his name.

Her walls clenched around his cock as she felt an orgasm hit her. She shook as she came.

"I am too. I'm gonna blow my load into your tight little pussy..." A few more grunts were heard and then she felt hot sticky cum fill her hole once more.

"Fuck...you are too good." She felt him pull out and her body collapsed. She fell to the furs and rolled over, exhaustion taking over. She whimpered at the cold air and the loss of a hard cock in her.

"Oh love...you're shaking." She was pulled to Kili's body, his arms wrapping around her shaking frame. A kiss was placed on her forehead and then a blanket wrapped around the two of them.

"You were perfect. Absolutely perfect." She sighed and rest her head on his chest, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"We'll lay here for s while and then we'll get dressed, alright? You did so good. We love you little princess." Another kiss, but this one from Fili.

"We love you so much."

* * *

And part 2! So like I did I'm working on a Legolas one but if you have requests keep them coming! I hope you enjoy!


	9. Lindir

He had promised that you would be able to see the dwarves, at least once. And dinner was the time you had chosen. You had promised both your wonderful husband and your father that would not be bothersommto the dwarves, but it wasn't you that was bothersome.

The dwarves were unlike anything you had seen before. They weren't as gruff and rude as you were told they may be, in fact you quite liked their energetic nature. And when the one with the hat started singing and dancing on the table, you couldn't help but laugh. He was a spirited one.

But now that dinner was over, and the dwarves had retired to their rooms, you were left alone with Lindir.

"Vanimle sila tiri." You flushed at the compliment he bestowed upon you. He was always so sweet and caring with you, his dear wife. Even before you two had began courting, he was a sweet elf. He would desperately vie for your attention, even dealing with your irritating brothers.

But he didn't have to. You know he didn't have to. You had liked Lindir from the moment he came to be your fathers scribe. And even before that.

You found his gentle nature endearing and wonderful. You would lay about the grass in the gardens, dreaming that one day he might become your loved one.

"You compliment me too often my dear A'maelamin." You flushed and looked st the space between you, becoming shy and reserved. You couldn't help it when it came to compliments from your beloved.

"Do not look away from me my love. You deserve all the compliments I can speak of. You are the light of my life. You are the reason my heart beats." He grabbed your hand and placed it on his chest. You could feel his heart beating underneath his dark blue tunic.

"Melamin..." He hand came to rest under your chin as he made you look at him. He brown eyes were full of love, longing and desire.

"Come and I will show you how much I desire you, my wife." You felt a blush creeping up your neck and into your cheeks, even after being married for years, Lindir still make you blush.

"And how much do you desire me, melamin?" She stepped closer to your husband and placed your hands on his chest, her fists grabbing at his tunic. You looked up st him, into your husbands kind brown eyes.

"Do you want me underneath you, writhing in pleasure?" You knew you were being bold, speaking of your bedroom desires in the open, but when you saw the look on Lindir's face, you couldn't stop.

"You do don't you? You want me moaning your name, breathless as I ask for more." You were not expecting him to softly growl into your ear, and definitely didn't expect him to push you back against your bedroom door.

"You know what I desire, melamin. You've had it every night this week." This time it was your turn to blush and stutter.

"We should not waste time, my love. We both know how long I can make you whimper." Again, you stuttered and fought for your wording.

"Tula melamin." He grabbed your hand and placed a kiss on the knuckes, his lips barely dusting your soft skin.

He pulled you into your room and locked the door behind you and then descended upon your body. His hands grabbed your hips and his lips starched to your neck. Slowly he nibbled and sucked on the exposed flesh, earning whimpers and moans from your pouty lips.

"I love when I make you whimper. I love the little sounds you make at my hands. Do you still doubt my desire for you?" He pressed his hardened cock against your back, grinding lightly against you.

"N-no. I don't." You heard a hum of approval and then his hands left your hips, only to move your hair aside.

"And my kisses, do they prove my love?" A nip to the neck followed by his tongue flicking against the flesh had you melting. You could feel your core leaking, wet already for him.

"Your body is mine, melamin. And my body is yours." You felt your dress being ripped in two as it fell to your feet.

"These are mine." His hands grabbed your breasts and squeezed, making you arch your back desperate for more.

"How I managed to win a beautiful little elf like you is beyond me. You were not and are not a prize, but I still managed to win over your heart. And I will keep it for the rest of our lives. We will grow together and start a family." His rich voice was whispering sweet promises into your ear.

The promsied he spoke were almost as good as the kisses he placed on your skin. They both sent your body into overdrive.

"I want you my love. No more talking." You placed a kiss to his lips and pulled him over to the bed. You sat and pulled him down with you, his body sprawled over yours.

"I will make you feel amazing. You have my promise." You crawled back until you were at the headboard and watched him. He stood and began removing his tunic, your eyes ever wandering his toned chest.

Lindir may not have been a warrior but that did not mean he was any less desireable. He was a handsome and beautiful elf; one you were proud to call husband.

"Tula melamin. Tula." You spread your legs for him, your hands running down your breasts and over your stomach and finally resting on your thighs. Lindir's eyes were on your, following your hands movements.

"I love you." His lips were suddenly on yours, licking and nibbling your bottom lip. One hand had grabbed your wrists and lifted them above your head, holding them in place. The other was on your right breast, fondling the soft flesh.

"Lindir..." You felt a small smirk on his lips form as he was kissing you.

"Yes, you whimper my name." His lips left yours. He kept kissing your skin, down your collarbone to the valley of your breasts. He nipped the skin as he descended your chest, his lips finding your left breast.

"I have missed kissing this." A kiss to your nipple made you arch your back and close your legs, desperate to create some friction to relieve some of the heat.

"Lindir...please..." His tongue curled around your nipple. He started to suck the hard nub, his teeth gently grabbing it and tugging.

"Please Lindir..." He pulled his mouth off of your nipple with a loud pop.

"Alright. I will stop teasing you and give you what you want. What you are begging me for." You felt his tip at your entrance and you moaned softly. Lindir was not a small elf. His cock was thick and long, and it filled you so well.

"Lindir...I love you." Your lips met as he pushed his cock into your core, stretching your wet lips around his hardness.

"You are always so tight, melamin." You sighed contently and reached for him, pulling him down to kiss your lips.

"You are so beautiful." You gasped as he grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulders, feeling his cock in your core. He grunted as he rocked his hips against yours.

You threw your head back and gripped the sheets tightly in your hands, ecstasy hitting you.

"Lindir! Oh gods! Yes my love! I love it!" His lips were kissing the inside of your calves, a stark contrast to the ferocity in which he was screwing you.

"Tell me how my desire for you feels." You felt your heart pounding in your chest as your walls suddenly tightened around his cock.

"Your body speaks for you my love." He grunted and placed his hands on the side on your head and jerked his hips quickly. He was close too.

"We will cum together." A soft kiss was placed to your lips as you felt your body hit its limit.

"Lindir! Oh god!" You felt your walls clench and then you gushed. Your cum dropped down his cock and your legs. Just as his seed spurted into your core.

"Oh my love..." He pulled out and lay on his back, before he pulled you to his chest. Your head rest above his heart, your ear listening to the steady rhythm.

"I love you Lindir." Another kiss to your forehead and then you felt him take a breath. As he exhaled you heard his soft voice filtering through the room.

Lindir, your dear husbband, was singing an elven lullaby to you. Goodnight melamin."

* * *

Lindir! My first time writing a Lindir one shot. I feel like he's verybreserved in public but when he goes to bed with his love, he's a fiery elf. This was requested by:

sugarbee25


	10. FiliKiliThorin Part 1

Rivendell. You were so god to make it to Rivendell. You were looking forward to a bath and a nice warm bed. You were elookonf forward to being inside and sleeping as opposed to being on the ground outside.

"Stay on guard." You gaze drifted to Thorin and you bit your lip, almost to the point of drawing blood.

The fearless leader of your company, Thorin, one of the objects of your nightly wet dreams. One of the dwarves you thought of as you touched yourself, his voice sent shivers down your spine and created a pool between your legs.

"It'll be nice to have a hot bath and a warm _bed_." You shivered involuntarily as Fili's voice whispered in your ear. He was another dwarf that sent your mind and body into overdrive.

"You're right brother. A nice warm bed and possibly a little _fairy_ to share it with." You felt your face flush as Kili winked at you, his eyes wandering down your body, landing on your breasts.

"I'd fancy the taste of fairy flesh. Wouldn't you?" You clamped your hand over your mouth to stop the wanton moan that dared to escape your lips.

Fili and Kili were talking about bedding you, at the same time. You felt a pair of hands grip your hips and pull you back to a hard chest. You recognized the lack of beard as Kili's cheek brushed against your own.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Sharing Fili and I? And maybe our uncle as well?" This time you did moan. You opened your mouth and moaned softly, gaining the attention of Thorin.

"Be cautious." You pulled away from Kili, reluctantly, and followed the rest of the company as they were led to rooms and given the option for a bath.

"We'll see you tonight little fairy." You licked your lips and walked into the room you were given, and closed the door behind you.

Once you were left to your thorights, you all but ripped your clothes off and jumped on the bed. You lay back and took a deep breath.

You grabbed your breasts in your hands and squeezed the soft flesh. You closed your her and tossed your head back, moaning freely.

You had pictured Fili and Kili and Thorin here with you. You pictured Fili and Kili's hand at your breasts grabbing, squeezing and pulling. You pictured Thorin standing back watching, grabbing his hard cock, pumping himself.

"Oh gods...yes.." One hand left your breast and ran down your stomach to your thighs. You spread your legs wide, your toes curling at the images in your mind.

"Touch me..." You hand slipped in between your legs and touched your senstiveie clit. Another moan left your love as you continued moving your hand down until it came in contact with the lips of your cunt.

"Fili..." You pushed a finger into your pussy and arched your back. You were feeling so horny and you needed to relive yourself. It wouldn't be as good as Fili and Kili and thorins touches, but you needed to do something.

"Fuck..." You moaned Kili's name and then thorins name. You continued to touch yourself moaning the Royal Durin's name, until a groan and a slew of curse words met your ears.

"If we'd have know you were that horny, little fairy we would've come sooner." You jumped and sat up, your finger pulled out of your heat and cradled to your chest. You covered yourself, feeling embarrassed but very turned on.

"Don't stop, lass. Keep touching yourself. We enjoyed the show." Your eyes met Thorins and you almost came from the sight.

His blue eyes were dark and wide. He had a grip on his cock trough his pants and he was watching you like you were his prey. Like you were his next meal.

"We told our uncle about your little...dreams. We told him you wanted to be a dirty little fairy and be filled with Durin cock." You shuddered and pushed yourself back against the head board.

Kili sat on one side of you, his hand placed on your thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into your skin. Fili sat on the other side and reached for your wrists, pulling them away from your chest.

"And you know what our uncle said?" Kili's lips were on your neck while Fili started sucking on your collarbone.

"I told them that we were going to have a busy night. I said we'd be busy fucking our little fairy until she had no voice left. And we will. We won't stop until you truly know who you belong to." Your heart was pounding in your chest. This was your dream come true. You would truly be enjoyed by all 3 Durin's.

"Tell is little fairy...where do you want us to touch your first?" Your eyes were glued to Thorin. His rough, callused hand met the skin of your neck. He moved his hand down inch by inch.

"Here? Lower?" You couldn't find your voice. Every touch from him sent your body into shock.

"I think she likes her breasts touched, uncle. She had a hard grip on her own." You turned your head to the left. Kili smirked at you and continued biting and sucking your neck.

"Maybe you should suck her nipples, Fili. Give her some attention. She seems to be begging for it without saying a word." When you felt a tongue on your nipple, licking and sucking the hard nub, your arched your back and thrust your hips up, your pussy dripping.

"You like that? Hmm? You like Fili sucking on your nipple like a babe sucks for milk?" You felt your breath hitch in your throat. They were making you feel too good, too quickly. You were afraid you may cum.

"You're awfully silent, naughty girl." You felt the bed dip and your eyes left Fili and you turned to Thorin.

He was kneeling before you, his hands on your knees, drawing circles into your skin. He bent down and placed kisses to your legs and started kissing the inside of your thighs.

"Spread your legs again for us, sweetheart. Show us your tight little pussy." You moaned and spread your legs, obeying his demand. You couldn't stop the heat from crawling up your face.

Fili was sucking your nipple like it was his lifeline, Kili was sucking your neck and flicking your other nipple, and Thorin was kissing your thighs.

"Mahal you are soaked. You're ready for us aren't you? You've been waiting for this? Waiting for our cocks to fill you?" You waited impatiently and anxiously for Thorin to make his next move. For Thorin to do anything.

"I doubt we'll be making dinner on time."

"I'd rather spend my time eating a little fairy."

* * *

Part 1 of whoever knows how many :) keep the requests coming!


	11. Bilbo

A giggle passes your lips as you watched the adorable little hobbit look around Rivendelll. He was so amazed by your home, so wide eyed. You stepped down beside your brother, your eyes scanning the company, but returning to the hobbit every time.

"Lord Elrond is offering you food." You giggled again as your eyes met the hobbits. You smiled when he blushed and looked away, only to look back again.

"Lindir is going to show you to your rooms." Your breath caught in your throat as the dwarves, and the hobbit started walking up the stairs. You stood against the stone walkway and waited until the hobbit was in sight.

"Hello little hobbit." Your heart almost lept out of your chest. This hobbit was too damn cute. The blush on his face and the way his eyes widened at the contact of your skin, made you want to hug him and never let go.

"H-hello...I'm..." He cleared his throats and stuttered, searching for words.

"B-Bilbo Baggins. At your...service." Your smile grew. The hobbit was not only cute but he was also quite polite for being in the company of dwarves.

"I'm Y/N. it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Baggins. I hope you enjoy your stay here. I know I will." You pressed your lips to his and winked at him, before you followed your brother up the stairs.

* * *

Throughout the dinner your eyes were on Bilbo and his were on his plate. You could see a blush faintly on his cheeks and you could hear the dwarves around him asking him what he was so flush about.

And despite all of the pestering, he never told. You smiled fondly at the little hobbit and took a step closer to his table, wanting to talk to him. But the closer you got, the more nervous he became. And then it came to a peak.

"Excuse me!" He stood and excused himself, making for the door, redfaced. You frowned and looked at his retreating form. You didn't mean to upset him.

"Excuse me brother." You too made your leave. You wandered up and down the halls looking for the hobbit, even checking in his room without success. And just as your were about to give in, you spotted his head of curls.

You smiled and walked towards the baths he was in and stood behind a pillar, making sure the coast was clear before you inched you way forward. Slowly, you stood at the water edge with a smile on your face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Bilbo. I wanted to apologize." You saw him almost jump out of his skin as he turned and ducked almost completely under the water.

His face turned bright red and you could hear stuttering pass his lips. You leaned in, straining your ear as you listened to his blood pumping through his veins.

"Y/N w-what're you doing he-here?" You never spoke a word, instead, you started to undo the buttons of your dress.

"Do you trust me master Baggins?" You could clearly see his Adam's apple bob as his eyes were glued to you. Like a deer caught in view of a hunter, he stood rigid; scared almost.

"I won't hurt you, Bilbo." You stripped yourself down until you were standing naked in front of him. You pulled your hair out of the twist you had it in and let it fall down your shoulders.

"I-umm...You..." You giggled softly as you stepped into the bath water. His eyes were now averted and he backed up inch by inch.

"Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you." You stepped closer to him and reached out for his hand.

"Bilbo..." You stood beside him and bent down, purring in his ear. His heart was pounding in his chest; you could hear just as clearly as your own.

"This is n-not appropriate.." You placed your hands on his cheeks and directed his eyes up to meet yours. The shy little hobbit averted his eyes and brought them back again.

"Trust me bilbo." You pressed your lips to his gently, enjoying the soft little gasp he made.

"I won't hurt you, Bilbo." You pulled your mouth off of his and looked at him, feeling arousal flood your veins.

"D-do it again. Uhh...please..." Your eyes lit up at his request and you pressed your lips to his once more. You took a step closer, your body touching his.

"Do I make you feel good? May I touch you?" He didn't look at you but he did nod his head. With a slow and steady hand, you reached underwater and grabbed his shaft.

"Oh my, Bilbo! You are quite large for a hobbit!" You fought the moan that wanted to escape your lips.

"I...uhh...oh dear..." You lips nibbled on his ear, trying to relax his tense body.

"Shh...let me do the work alright?" Bilbo nodded and you gave him a cheeky smile before grabbing his hand.

"Let's go to the edge." You pulled him along and when he was close enough, you lifted him to sit.

"I'll wake you up, my little hobbit." You looked him in the eyes as your opened your mouth and flicked your tongue against his leaking tip.

"Oohh..." He sat rigid under your grip, his hands already digging the edge of the bathing pool.

"Does that feel good?" You took more of his shaft into your mouth and began lapping at the soft skin. You wanted to please him and get him comfortable before you started what else you had planned.

"Ooh yes. Yes that's.." He cleared his throat and tried to nonchalantly answer without seeming bold and brazen.

"Good." You pushed your head down as far as it could go and gave him a long suck. He jerked his hips, without meaning to, deepening your mouths hold on his cock.

"That feels..good." You pulled your mouth off and leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Lay down." He gave you an incredulous look, but he didn't fight you on the matter.

"Trust me little hobbit. You will enjoy this." You crouched above him and angled your clit to hit the tip of his cock.

Slowly, you sank yourself down on his cock and moaned loudly. You could hear whimpers and moans coming from Bilbo as you jerked your cunt closer and deeper on his cock.

"Touch me Bilbo. Touch my breasts." Surprisingly, his hands reached out and touched your breasts. His hands squeezed the supple mounds, earning approval from you.

"Oh Bilbo...oh fuck..." You continued to rock back and forth on his Fock, slowly building up the pleasure. You opened your eyes and looked at him beneath you.

His eyes were closed and his mouth was opened, moaning your name. His hands had begun to dig into your breasts.

"Oh my hobbit!" You pulled yourself off and slammed back down, arching your back and forcing your breasts deeper into his hands.

"Oh bilbo! Oh you're going to make me cum!" He dropped your breasts and his hands found your arms and pulled. You fell forward, your arms catching you before you may have squished him.

"Kiss him." You listened to his demand. Your lips met his feverishly as you picked up speed.

"I'm going to cum. And I feel you are at your release as well. Cum in me hobbit. Cum in me bilbo!" His grunting became louder as he went into overdrive.

He snapped his hips up, forcing his cock deeper. His hands gripped your hips and squeezed as he threw his head back and moaned your name as loudly as you moaned his.

"Oh bilbo..." You got off of him and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"My little hobbit...you did wonderfully." Another kiss to his lips and then you shifted, only stopping when his hand caught your wrist.

"Come to my room later?"


	12. Fili Kili Thorin Part 2

You felt an arm drape across your hips, digging in to keep you in one place. Your mind was racing as the King under the mountain, Thorin, pressed his nose against your clit and moaned.

"You smell just as good as you'd taste." You weren't expecting him to flick his tongue out and take your clit into his mouth. But you loved it. You bucked your hips and arched your back, desperate for more.

"Oh fuck! Give me more!" You felt a tug on your left breast and a pinch on your right. Fili and Kili were sucking your breasts and neck, leaving love bites up and down your skin.

"What do you want little fairy? Tell us." You but your lip and focused on the feeling of the trio giving you pleasure.

"Tell us, little airy." You threw your head back into the pillow and all but screamed as Thorin pushed s finger into your pussy and started fucking you.

"Oh fuck Thorin! Fuck me! Oh please fuck me!" You heard his throaty chuckle as you came undone by his hands.

"That's what I wanted to hear little fairy. Such dirty words coming from such an innocent mouth. Kili why don't you take care of that?" You turned your head and licked your lips. Kili's cock was brushing against your bottom lip, teasing it. You opened your mouth and took his cock into your mouth greedily. You wanted all of him.

"Oh god. Yes sweetheart. Take more of me." He grabbed your hair and gently pushed your head down on his cock. You licked the underside of his hard cock and started bobbing your head.

"I need a taste.." You jerked against Kili's hard length, moaning loudly against his tip. Thorin had placed his tongue against your pussy and started kicking your juices, pushing into your tight walls every few moments.

"What a wanton little fairy." He continued his assault on your dripping oussy, stopping only when he felt your walks clench.

"Take her Fili. Come and take her." He pulled away and you whined at the loss of his tongue on your pussy.

"Don't worry, you'll be filled soon enough." You leaned up as much as you could with your mouth full of Kili's cock and looked at Fili.

The head of his cock was rubbing against your clit, but never fully entering you. You gripped the sheets in your hands and closed your eyes.

"Look at me!" You felt his thicj cock enter your pussy, with a little resistance. You kept your eyes locked on his as he groaned and rest his palms beside your head.

"Oh mahal...your cunt is so tight..." You whimpered Fili's name as your pussy stretched around his cock. You had to adjust to his length and girth and Fili have you that moment before he started rocking his hips against yours.

"Did I say you could stop sucking Kili's cock? Get your mouth back on there." You felt your pussy gush at the tone of his voice. The power and authority there sent shivers down your spine.

"Open for me, darling." You opened your mouth and took the head of his cock into your mouth and started sucking on the head, your tongue flicking against the slit in his head.

"Fuck yes! You suck cock so well." You kept moaning into his cock as Fili took you. His cock was sending you into such a high, she didn't think she could come down from it.

"Cum in her Fili." You were tempted to turn your head and look at Thorin and you almost did.

"Don't you dare turn away. You keep sucking his cock like a good little girl." Every dirty word he whispered in your ear was enough to make you cum on the spot.

"You gonna cum for me, little fairy? Hmm? You gonna cum like a dirty girl?" Fili picked up the pace of his thrusts. He was starting to get sloppy with his thrusts.

"Cum in her." You pulled your mouth off of Kili's cock and arched your back as you came, your juices coating his cock.

"You're such a good girl. Oh gods you good girl." Fili placed his hot lips against your forehead kissing him over and over. Slowlt he pulled out and with a quick jerk, you were flipped onto your back.

"Sir up darling. Kili is going to crawl underneath you." You felt thick, callused hands pick you up and move you, only to come face to face to Kili. Your eyes met his brown eyes and he gave you a smile.

"Hello beautiful." His lips met yours with hurriedly passion.

"I've been waiting for this." Kili spoke softly to you. He touched your face with his hands and brushed your hair aside.

"Look at me. Look and watch me. Keep your eyes on me." You were briefly distracted by Thorin moving behind you and his hands on your ass. You looked over your shoulder and gave him a cautious look, unsure of what he was doing.

"Look at Kili. Focus on Kili. Fili hand me that bottle." You turned back to Kili and looked at him; focused on him. She bent down and kissed him, his lips moving against hers, sweetly. He put all his emotions into that kiss; distracting her from Thorin placing his hand against her ass.

"We're going to fill you to the brim with Durin cock."

* * *

So I think there will be one more part. I'm going to be working on new requests and I have a few to work through but keep them coming!


	13. Bofur and Nori

"There was a time when the moon fell in love with the sun..." Her voice continued to read the pages of the book nestled between her lap, unaware of the attention she was receiving from two dwarves sitting across from her.

Mine with a hat on his head and the other with a knack for 'borrowing' things without returning them. She had no idea they were staring because the object of their desire was a shy, and quiet, and very, very short elf.

"Did you know that the stars and the moon are held in high regard to elves?" She spent most of her time talking to Bilbo; she had seemed to cleave herself to him.

There was a lot the two had in common, one being lack of height. It should've been a record, a history-making record. She was the size of a small dwarf, and she was an elf.

"We love the stars and the moon. The moonlight. It is wonderful. I love looking st the stars." She brushed her beside behind her pointed ear and looked through the slats in the old wooden blinds.

"Goodnight Y/N." She glanced at Bilbo and bid him goodnight, then stood and walked to the only window that didn't have the wooden blinds closed.

She stood by the window and hummed, her eyes trained on the stars in the black night. She didn't notice the two dwarves that were awake, standing and walking towards her. She didn't notice the way they looked her over, starting with her long hair to the small of her back and then even further.

"What're ya singing lassie?" She jumped and fell back against the wall, her hands outstretched, grabbing what she could. She was terrified and with her eyes wide, she looked at the two dwarves cautiously.

"Didn't mean to scare ya lassie." She turned her head and looked down. Bofur's brown eyes and Nori's green, were on her; watching her.

"It's o-okay..." She flushed and cleared her throat. She wouldn't say that she was entirely oblivious to their attempts at courting, because she knew they tried. It was her. She was shy and she had very little experience when it came to men.

"What were you signing?" A hand was placed under her chin, pulling her attention from the floor to Nori's green eyes. She flushed again, but this time kept his eye contact.

"It's an elvish lullaby..." Her heart was racing. She had never been looked at like this before, especially not by dwarves.

"You have a beautiful voice." She was aware of Bufor standing beside her, but when she felt his hand being placed on her hip, she jumped, bumping into Nori.

"Don't worry ya beautiful lass. We're not gon' hurt a delicate creature like you." Hands on her body. Hands in her hair. She pictured hands everywhere and she stepped back, afraid of them.

"Shh...it's okay...give me your hand..." She looked at Bofur. His eyes were kind and his smile was soft. Slowly she reached out and grabbed his hand, allowing him to step closer to her, trapping her in between himself and Nori.

"Close your eyes." She felt her hair being moved to he right side, her neck exposed.

"Just feel, darling..." She felt Bofur's lip softly kiss her neck, slowly tantalizing and ticking the sensitive skin. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to keep her shoulders relaxed and loose.

"There's something we want to do to you. With you." She felt a hand on her front, moving up and down her sides slowly and sensually. Nori was in front of her.

"Do you feel our desire, little one?" Bofur pressed behind her. Nori pressed to her front. She was stuck in between two handsome dwarves who wanted her; badly.

"You have worked your way into our lives in the best way." A soft kiss was placed to your lips, barely brushing the skin.

"You've stolen my heart." Hers eyes stayed closed even as their hands shifted. Bofur's ran down her shoulders to her back, stopped at the small of her back before continuing to her thighs.

"I...I can't d-do..." She opened her eyes and bit her lip. The look in Nori's eyes, the look on his face, spoke loud. He wanted her. He wanted her desperately.

"Come with us." She let Bofur take her hand and lead her aside, to a private area. There was a slew of pillow set on the ground, and a stack of blankets to the left.

"We were hoping you would be willing." She dropped Bofur's hand as he stoped forward and sat down on the pillows and blankets, his smile never dropping from his face.

"Come here, darling. Don't be afraid." Nori's hand was placed on her hips, seeking smooth circles into the fabric of her pants.

"Go on." With an encouraging smile she creeped closer to Bofur, until she allowed herself to be pulled into his lap. Her back to his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Nori and I will take care of you. Look at him. See how much he wants you. Feel how much I want you. We will not mistreat you. We will treat you like our queen." She shuddered involuntarily at the sound of his hoarse, lust laced voice.

"We will touch you like you are breakable, and we will pleasure you like you have never been before. Close your eyes. Let Nori touch you." Her eyes fluttered closed and she waited to feel his hand.

When he did reach to touch her, his hand grazed her breasts. Just a faint touch, but it set her body alive.

"You're our beautiful woman. We will love you and cherish you. We will share you. We both want you." She kept her eyes closed and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

She was not a virgin, she had sex before with only one other man. That man and herself had engaged in sex a handful of times, but then it ended. And that man had long come and gone.

"Y-yes..." It was an answer to a question they hadn't asked yet but she felt they were going to.

She shivered and pressed back into Bofur as she felt Nori pulling lightly at the strings and few buttons that were keeping her shirt together and closed. When she felt cool air on the skin of her chest, she felt her face flush and her body shiver. She was getting very wet between her legs, and she was desperate to close them.

"Open your eyes. Look at Nori and the way his hands are dancing on your skin." Bofur's lips brushed against the tip of her pointed ear and she softly moaned in response.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Nori. His fingers were brushing over her collar bone and down towards the valley of her breasts. She felt her heart rate increasing steadily.

"Let him taste you. Let him enjoy your flesh."

* * *

Part 1 of 2 (probably) And sorry if somewhere I switch from her/she to you/your. I try and write as either she/her or you/your but sometimes I switch between. Enjoy anyway!


	14. Bofur And Nori Part 2

She can't remember the last time she had ever felt this good. She can't remember the last time she had two sets of hands on her body, making her moan and squirm. Until tonight.

With only the moon as their light in the house full of dwarves and a skin changer, Nori and Bofur were kissing and touching her body, bringing her close to release.

"Nori..." She moaned his name as his mouth attached to her left breast. She didn't know what else to say to him. He was sucking on her nipple like it was his source of life. He was giving her all the attention he had, allmon her pleasure.

"Does that feel good little elf?" Bofur had managed to strip her of her clothes all without removing her from his lap, and now his hand was caressing her thigh.

"Oh yes..." His fingers ran up and down her thigh before they found her core. His fingers brushed up and down her lips, flicking her clit, making her arch her back into Nori.

"You are so responsive. So eager. We will make sure you are well taken care of. We will make sure your _appetite_ is filled." She shuddered against the feeling of his fingers working circles into her clit.

"Let me taste ya lass." Nori moved his mouth from her nipple to her lips, brushing against them. He pressed his lips to hers and then gently tugged on her bottom, pouty lip.

"Let me have you." She gave a shy nod and spread her legs. Bofur was still touching her clit, his thumb and forefinger pinching and pulling.

"You're such a beautiful little elf. You're so perfect." She was aware of his hand moving. She kept her eyes closed even as he moved from underneath her and lay her down.

When she felt a hard cock being pushed into her core, her eyes snapped open and she stared wide eyed at Nori. He smiled st her and brushed her hair aside before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"It's okay. Relax. I won't move until you're ready. Relax." She took a deep breath and moved her hips, getting into a comfortable position.

"Move. Please?" Her voice was lower than normal; raspy and needy. She had another kiss placed on her lips and then she felt him starting to move against her, his cock stretching her walls.

"That's a good girl. You're a good girl. You're pleasing him and look at how he's pleasing you. You feel how hard you've made him?" She opened her mouth and moaned softly, her hands reaching out for Bofur.

"Grab my cock, love. Move your hand up and down." She felt Bofur grabbing her hand and placing it on his cock. He closed her fist around his hard base and starting moving her hand.

"Oh fuck. Just like that. Keep going." She opened her eyes and made eye contact with Nori. His green eyes were on her, watching her.

"It's okay. You can do it." Slowly she began moving her hand up and down Bofur's cock, her hand reaching the tip and slit. She placed her thumb on the slit and rubbed it in circles spreading the precum over his head.

"Oh yes. Move your hand faster. Harder." She followed his directions, pumping him harder and faster.

"I'm close. I'm so close." She found lips attached to her neck, urging her to cum. She kept her hand on Bofur's cock, pumping him even as she released.

"I'm going to cum too, princess. I'm going to cum in you." She couldn't do anything but nod as she started to come down from her high. She was speechless.

"Me too lass. I'm gonna cum all over your hand." Again, pleasure shot trough her as Nori and Bofur simultaneously came; one in her and one on her.

"Oh, little elf..." She took deep breaths as she tried to calm down her achy body.

"Come here sweetheart." She pulled away from Bofur and moved to Nori, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Lay here with us. We'll wake ya before the lads wake up so ya can get dressed." She nodded and rest her head on his bare chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I'm gonna lay on the other side of ya. Keep ya warm." When she felt Bofur lay beside her, on the other side, she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Part 2!


	15. Fili Kili Thorin Part 3

You felt a small intrusion above your core and your tried to jerk away, only stopped yo thorin's thick arm awrspped around your hips. He held you in place as he pushed one finger into your ass Hole followed by another once you were adjusted. You groaned and rest your head on Kili's shoulder underneath you, feeling uncomfortable, but unable to move.

"Listen to me sweetheart. Listen to the sound of my voice. Just focus on me." Kill pressed s kiss to the top of your head, ceasing his thrusts. He stayed inside you, hard and ready, but waiting. For you to decide when it was okay to move again.

You clenched your eyes tightly as your felt Thorin pull his fingers out, only to push his tip against your hole. You tried to focus on the way Kili felt in you. You tried to focus on the way his heartbeat felt on your skin.

"Calm her, Kili." You felt his arms wrap around your waist. His hands rubbing your hips. But as Thorin pushed his cock into your asshole you gasped and digs your nails into your chest. You bit your bottom lip and felt tears prick your eyes. You wanted him out and you wanted him out now.

"Shh...it's okay sweetheart. Look at me. Look...shh..." You felt his hands move from your hips to your face. Both hands were on your cheeks, his thumbs wiping your tears away.

"You're such a good girl. So good." You felt lips against your shoulders and neck. They trailed up and down your neck and shoulders. Anywhere his lips could touch, he kissed.

"You're such a good girl..." You whimpered as Thorin pulled out a little and pushed back in, halting until you were ready again.

"Let's move together Kili." You kept your head on his chest and looked at Fili, allaying beside you on the bed. He had one knee up with one arm resting on his knee, the other on his cock.

"Look at Fili. Look at him. He came in you and he's already hard and pleasuring himself. He's hard because of you." As Thorin and Kili started to move, you felt the pleasure starting to build again.

"Oh darling..." You jerked your hips against Kili, feeling his cook in your oussy. You lifted your head and felt a moan deep in your throat.

"Fuck your holes are so tight. Such a good fuck." Thorin grabbed your waist, his hands digging into your hips and he pushed further, your ass taking his cock to the base.

"Oh you dirty little girl. Taking all of our cocks. Moaning like a bitch in heat. You are aren't you? You're our little bitch in heat? Desperate for more cock." Every word Thorin whispered in your ear as he fucked you, brought you closer.

"Thorin, Kili...please fuck me." You felt Thorin pull out and then slam back. You arched your back and screamed his name.

"Your dirty girl!" Thorin was grunting as he fucked your ass. Kili was raising his hips to push his cock deep inside you, his thrusts getting sloppier.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass, dirty little fairy. I'm going to fill you with my seed." Your eyes locked with Fili's as Kili and Thorin came at the same time, following by your own release. You threw your heard back and moaned loudly, your body shaking.

They stayed in your for a few moments. Thorin was kissing along your shoulders and your neck, and then placed a few kisses along your jawline.

"You did so well, princess. So well. We'll have to do this again sometime. Tonight, Kili wants to stay with you. If you want to, tomorrow, I will stay with you." Another kiss to your shoulders and then he moved off to the bed.

"Goodnight princess. Have a good nights rest." Fili's lips were on yours for a moment before he pulled away. You sighed and curled up to Kili and rest your head on his chest. His arm snaked sorund your waist and hips and his lips met the top of your head.

"Your are beautiful amrâlimê."

* * *

3rd and final Part!


	16. Dwalin And Thorin Part 1

_You felt his hand on your wrist, pinning it to the ground above you. His other hand was on your left breast, squeezing the ample flesh. You were moaning and arching your back as a tongue flicked against your clit before pushing into your tight..._

You jumped out of your skin as a hand brushed your lower back. A thick, callused hand that you want, on your skin. The hand was attached to a strong and mighty dwarven warrior, one who had tattoos on his head and knuckles.

"Careful lass." You bit your lip as you watched him walk. He was a dangerous and intimidating dwarf, and you wanted him to take you against a wall. Take you in the forest. Take you in ear shot of the company.

"Don't get lost." Another hand and another touch. This one from Thorin. His hand was just as rough and just as callused. Thorin oakenshield. You wanted him as well.

But you wanted him to take you on a throne. You wanted him to make you get on your knees and suck him off. You wanted him to tell you that you were a dirty little girl who needed to be punished.

Thorin. You wanted him to spank you.

You needed a bath.

You had your things placed in the room the elves assigned to you, and then decided to seek out the bathing pool. You needed to get rid of the dirt and the grime on your body.

You stood before the water and started taking off your dress, layer by layer, until you stood naked. You raised your arms above your head and bent backwards, stretching. Once you were feeling a little more relaxed, you stepped into the bathing pool and sank down until just your neck and head were exposed.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, the water just touching the back of your head. You felt eyes on your body and when you turned your gaze, only slightly, you saw the two men that were haunting your dreams.

They made no motion to hide theirs stares as their eyes were on you. You turned back and marked, a plan already forming in your head.

You stood up, your smooth back and ass on display, as you grabbed your hair in one hand and wrung it out, exposing the backside of you. You bit your lip and ran your other hand over your back and ass.

When you looked over your shoulder, your eyes landed on the two spying dwarves, standing at the edge of the bath water. They had their weapons down by their feet, followed by whatever armour they had.

"Hello Dwalin, Thorin. Care you join me?" Slowly you turned, your wet, dripping breasts on display your them. You moved your hair to drape over your back, giving them full access to your heaving breasts and hard nipples.

"It's not nice to tease lassie. Ya need to learn some manners." With a tilt of your head and a slight pout of your lips, you sent Dwalin towards you. His hands grabbed your waist as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, breasts pressed against his back and ass on full display.

"We're taking ya with us to a private are and we're fucking the tease out of your perfect ass. By the time we're done with you, ya won't be able to walk." Your eyes met Thorin's blue eyes.

He was watching you like a predator watching his prey. His blue eyes were darker than their normal shade, and they were riddled with lust.

"Two strong men fucking me with their huge cocks?" You moaned their names, making your voice as raspy as possible.

"Nice try love, but we're gonna have ya screaming." A shiver ran down your spine at the promises they were making.

Promising you were going to be screaming, and writhing in pleasure. Promising you wouldn't be able to walk. You were looking forward to every dirty thing they promised you.

"We're gonna fuck you until all you know is our names and the taste of our cocks. We're going to pump you so full of our cum, it'll be dripping down your legs for weeks." You felt one of Dwalin's big, strong hands grab your ass cheek roughly. He squeezed the globe in his hands, digging his fingers in.

"Set her down and bind her hands." Your back met blades of grass and when you looked around, there were trees blocking you from view. You could still hear the rushing waterfalls, and knew you were very close to the bathwaters, but far enough to grant privacy.

"Thorin's still giving orders. What a surprise." You felt a smirk on your lips. You wanted to get him worked up. You wanted his rough and dominating nature to come out. You wanted to get fucked by the two warriors dominantly.

"I'll put that mouth of yours to good work, sucking my cock." You shuddered. You pictured his cock in your mouth and his hands in your hair pulling your mouth further down on his length until you couldn't take any more.

"Does that make you wet? Does the thought of being our little fuck toy turn you on? Does it make your pussy drip?" You started rubbing your thighs together, creating friction to get some relief. You wanted to get fucked and you wanted to be fucked now!

"Bind her wrists with your belt." Your turned your head and made eyes contact with a Dwalin. He reached for his belt, a smirk on his face, barely visible under his thick beard.

You were in for it now.

* * *

Part 1! I have gotten a few request and I'm working on them! I love getting your requests! I am also writing fluffy one shots and the title is Clean, so if you have any fluffy one shot ideas that don't include sex, be sure to send me the requests!


	17. Dwalin And Thorin Part 2

So...warning you now that there will be some dirty talk that includes the OC being called a whore. If that is not something you're comfortable with, than please do not read the chapter. Other wise, enjoy!

* * *

You felt the thick leather belt rubbing against your wrists as it was pulled as tightly as possible and then the rest of the remaining belt was tied and knotted. You looked up at your wrists and tugged, just to test the strength.

"We're not letting ya get your hands out." You looked back at Dwalin. His eyes were wandering your naked body, drinking the sight of you in. His eyes stopped st your heaving breasts and you saw his hands twitch. You smirked to yourself and arched your back, pushing your breasts and hips up.

"Ya naughty lass." Your teasing was met with a thick, tough hand grabbing your bare breast, squeezing the flesh and rubbing against your hard nipple. You moaned and arched your back once more, behind Dwalin for more.

"I want a taste of ya." You felt your legs being spread and then felt his mouth trail kisses down your stomach and to the inside of your thighs. You closed your eyes and took deep breaths as his lips met your apex.

His tongue flicked your clit and you jerked back, surprised by the sudden motion. When he sucked your clit into your mouth, you pushed your hips closer to him.

"You like his mouth on your pussy? You like being fucked by a dwarf? A human being pleased by a dwarf. We're gonna fill your human holes with our cocks. We're gonna show you that only dwarves can fill your dirty needs. You're going to be our little human whore." Your eyes found Thorin. He was standing to the left of you, naked with his hard, thick cock in his hands, pumping his length.

"Oh fuck yes!" Your eyes were locked on Thorin as Dwalin was tongue fucking your dripping pussy. You couldn't take your eyes off of him as he smirked arrogantly, knowing how pleased you were.

"You sure are sweet lass." You broke eye contact with Thorin and closed your eyes as wave after wave of pleasure was hitting you. Dwalin was picking and pulling on your clothes while his tongue was lapping at your tight pussy.

"Oh! Fuck!" When you opened your eyes you saw Thorin kneeling beside you, with his dock in his hand.

"I want you to suck me off." You complied and opened your mouth, wanting nothing more. You felt his head being placed on your tongue and you pushed your head down, taking his cock into your mouth inch by inch.

You were aware that Dwalin had stopped sucking your clit and pussy. You didn't bother looking for him, instead you focused on sucking Thorins thick cock. You pushed your mouth down and pulled back, your tongue swirling and flicking against any skin it could reach. You felt his hand grab your hair in his hands and push your head back down as you tried pulling up.

"You are a good cock sucker. I'll have to make you suck my cock more often." You moaned into his cock as you felt another swollen head rub against your hot clit. Dwalin stood behind you and when he deemed you ready, he pushed his swollen cock into your swollen pussy, stretching you almost painfully.

"Got a tight cunt, lassie. Got a wet, hot cunt." You moaned loudly against Thorins cock and had to pull your mouth off, as Dwalin started to fuck you.

"Did I say you could stop?" Your hair was grabbed again, and you felt his cock against your cheek. You smirked up at him and kept your lips tight. You felt his eyes darken slightly more than before, and then he smirked.

"You're gonna be difficult, little human?" You felt Dwalin pull his cock out of your cunt and slam back in. You felt a pleasurable scream leave your mouth, and then you felt Thorins cock back in your mouth.

"You like being fucked? You like having a cock shoved in your mouth and your tight cunt? You lay there moaning like a whore for us. Such a good girl." Dwalin's hands grabbed your breasts as he thrust into you. His mouth found your neck and he began sucking your neck.

Youw himepred when you felt his starting to thrust sloppily. He was going to cum in your cunt.

"Cum for me like a dirty whore." You pulled your mouth off of Thorins cock once more, only to scream Dwalin's name as you came on his cock, your cum and his dripping down your legs.

He stayed in you for a moment before he pulled out and you were flippednknto your stomach. Hands grabbed your hips tightly and jerked your ass up. You felt a hand on your ass, rubbing the skin before you felt a sharp smack.

"You're a dirty little human. You like being fucked hard. You like being told how dirty you are." Thorin rubbed his cock against your clit while his hands grabbed your heavy breasts and squeezed them, almost painfully.

"I'm going to make you mine. You're going to be my whore." You felt him place a kiss to your ear. He moved his cock from your clit and pulled back and then he thrust in, his cock stretching you even more than Dwalin.

"Move!" You started moving your hips against his thrusts. His hands dropped your breasts and squeezed your hips. He pulled you back with each thrust in, and you felt your pussy clenching already, against his cock.

"You're a dirty little human aren't you? You're moaning our names like they're your prayers. You like being our whore? You like feeling our cocks fill you?" You could only moan his name as he increased his thrusts.

"I'll take you back to Erebor and I'll keep you locked in my room. I'll fuck you every night. I'll fuck you every where. You'll be taken any moment I feel like." One hand grabbed your hair and pulled your head back.

"You're my whore now." He released your head, only to have Dwalin shove his cock into your open mouth. You sucked greedily on his cock, your head bobbing up and down.

"Suck it harder." You had never been more arroused. You loved the dirty talk, the roughness. You loved it all.

"Im gonna cum into your little whore cunt." Thorin pulled out and slammed back in, his cock spasming. You felt his hot seed spurt into your pussy.

"I'm gonna cum, lassie!" You pushed your head down further, your tongue lapping desperately at Dwalin's cock. You felt his cock twitch and then felt your mouth fill with his ropes of seed.

When you were ready, you swallowed and pulled your mouth off his cock, and then when Thorin pulled out, you lay on the ground, desperate to find your breath.

"You need to bathe. Again." You felt the belt leave your wrists and then you felt yourself being picked up and cradled to Dwalin's chest.

"You are a beautiful woman lass. We weren't too rough on ya we're we?" You rest your head against dwalin's chest and sighed.

"You were perfect." You felt him kiss the top of your head and then you felt water around you. You were back in the bath, but not out of Dwalin's arms.

"You tell us if we are. Ya know we'll soften up." You shook your head and turned further into his embrace.

"It was perfect. My love, it was wonderful."

* * *

Part 2! Done! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it! I should point out that I always try and make them loving and caring after sex, because they do care for the other partners feelings. And that being said, I will not write anything where either partner is abused. I do not believe sex needs to involve abuse. Anyway, ramble over. Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

She pulled her hair out of her messy bun and ran her fingers through the long locks. She sighed and tilted her head to the right and the left, feeling satisfied when she felt her neck crack. She had been travelling all day for the past few weeks with 13 dwarves, a hobbit, and herself. She was neither dwarf nor hobbit nor was she fully human. She was a mix. A mixed breed.

Being part siren and part human, meant that she neither belonged with the humans or with fellow water nymphs. She belonged no where, or at least she thought she belonged no where.

Mans hiw she had come upon the company of dwarves and a hobbit was due to a wizard. Gandalf the Grey was a great wizard, kind and wise. He was also a friend to the young woman, when she had very little friends. He had convinced Thorin Oakenshield to take her on the quest, saying that she would be a good help to him and the company.

"Be careful. I do not trust these men." She sighed and kept her head down as she followed the company through the small village of men. They would be staying here for the night in an inn above a pub.

"Stay close lassie." She could feel eyes on her even as she was accompanied bye 13 dwarves and a hobbit. She could feel their eyes on her body, looking over every inch of visible skin.

She was not naive to this attention. She knew she would get it. She even got it from the dwarves themselves. She was probably the first woman that they had seen in close to a month, and even if they had seen other women, she was special.

'Special.' She scoffed and trudged behind the company. 'Special' was just a term for being a woman with desirable curves and beauty to attract men to their death. Having siren blood in her meant that she had enough charm and beauty in her to attract men, usually to their deaths. She had enough human in her to not have the urge to charm and kill men.

"Give me a taste of you!" She felt hands around her waist, pulling her away from the company. She screamed and started kicking against the arms and hands. She started clawing at his hands and arms, desperate to be released.

"You bitch!" She was dropped from his arms and she landed on the cold, wet ground with a thud. She rolled onto her back and braced herself for a sharp kick to the ribs. Instead, she heard a growl and a sickening crunch, before the man who grabbed her fell beside her, blood gushing from his nice.

"Keep yer damn hands off of her!" She felt hands on her arms helping her stand. She frowned and whimpered at the sight of the man lying there bleeding, not because of pity, but at the sight of shattered nose.

"Ya okay lassie?" Bofur was standing in front of her, his hands on her arms, before he was pushed away. Dwalin replaced Bofur in front of her and he reached out, his hands on her cheeks, wiping her stray tears.

"You're alright now lass. Ya don't have to worry about him anymore. I've got ya." She felt her lip quivering. The muscular and intimidating warrior was looking at her with a soft, worried gaze. She had never been looked at like that before, and having Dwalin look at her so softly, sent the butterflies in her tummy wild.

"Thank you Dwalin. I couldn't imagine..." She bit her lip and looked away from the man with the shattered nose and back at Dwalin. His hands dropped from her face to her hips where he squeezed her hips softly.

"Wasn't gonna let me lass get hurt." She felt herself blush at the endearing tone.

"We have rooms. Let's go get some rest." She continued looking up at the dwarf, her mind blanking on what else she could possibly say to him. Instead, she pulled away and followed Thorin into the inn, keeping her head down.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night, thrashing as she felt the man's hands grab her. He had drug her away from the company into an alley. Hebthen beat her and raped her over and over before finally stabbing her in the heart.

She started throwing the blankets off her body and was out of her room within minutes of waking up. She tore down the hall before stopping in front of one of the rooms. She raised her fist and started pounding on the door, waiting for it to open.

"What the hell is...Y/N?" She felt her lip quivering and wiped furiously at her tears. She was terrified and didn't want sleeping alone. She wouldn't sleep alone. Not now.

"I had a nightmare that he grabbed me and raped me and I couldn't call for help, and no one was coming and..." She was pulled into his embrace, her cheek resting against his warm, bare chest.

She felt his hand rubbing her back while the other was brushing through her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling her fears dissipate.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, please?" She was desperate to not be alone. She needed someone.

"Aye lass. Come in." She brushed past Dwalin as he stood to let her by. She walked to his bed and she crawled in, her head hitting the pillow, earning a sigh. She felt the bed dip as he lay beside her and she was wondering if he would touch her again.

She had always had a crush on the intimidating warrior. Something called her to him; something she couldn't explain made her want him.

"Are you okay?" She rolled over to face him, her eyes searching his. Slowly, she pressed a hand to his shoulders. She began to run her fingers down his road chest and over a few scars, her eyes lingering on the pink gash across one of his breasts.

"How did you.." He grabbed her hand and brought her fingertips to his lips, barefoot brushing against the soft digits.

"Battle scars. That was from an Orc, a long time ago. All of these are battle scars. Im proud to have every one." Her eyes fluttered closed as the gentle giant pressed kisses to her fingers and then her hands, working down to her wrist and arm.

"I'd be proud to earn a hundred more for you, amrâlimê." Slowly she opened her eyes. Dwalin was looking down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You would willingly go into battle for me?" His head bent down and his lips were on hers, slowly working them open so he could slip in his tongue. She sighed into the kiss and pushed herself further towards him.

"I would die for you." She pulled away and placed her hands on his cheeks. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She slowly added more pressure as the desperation to be close grew. She felt his hands on her hips pushing her onto her back, his frame towering above her.

"I don't want you to die, Dwalin." She frowned up at him when she heard a deep rumble in his chest. He was laughing at her.

"I don't plan on dying on ya lass. I've got plans for us." She didn't need him to tell her. She could tell what he wanted and she found herself wanting the same thing.

"Touch me, Dwalin." His hands gripped her hips before they grabbed the bottom of her tunic and pulled it over her head, throwing it on the floor. He looked her over, a deep groan in his throat.

She reached out and grabbed his wrist, moving it to he left breast, as if to give him permission. Slowly, he started fondling her heavy breast, his palm brushing over her nipple each time.

"Ya beautiful lass. I couldn't imagine another man having ya." A smile worked it's way onto her lips. With her hands, she found the pants he was wearing and tugged on the strings, loosening them.

"Touch me and I'll touch you."

* * *

Dwalin leaned down and captured her mouth with his, again. He worked his lips against hers with a desperate want and need. He needed to show her how much he wanted her.

"Dwalin..." His name fell from her lips and he groaned. Everything she did made his body come alive. He wanted her from the moment he laid eye on her, but he could never imagine that she would want him back.

Not a beauty like her.

"Dwalin touch me." He nudged her head to the side with his nose and placed soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He was going to be gentle and show her what he had to offer her. When they had been intimate a few times, then he would show her passion. Then he would make her scream his name. But for now, he would make love to her.

"Oh Dwalin..." He felt his cock twitching in his pants. As his name fell from her lips, he let his mind wander to what would come next.

"I can't wait anymore." He would make her wait. He would not use her for pleasure like he knew some men would. He would not treat her like a common whore. She was no whore. She was his.

"Patience, lass." He moved his kisses down her collar bone and chest, coming to a breast. He kissed her left breast softly. He had never met a lass with such soft skin. No one had skin as soft as his girl.

"Im going to love you right." He placed his mouth on her nipple and sucked lightly. She arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his view. He continued to lick and suck her nipple, smirking as she moaned his name over and over again.

If he had his way, his name would be the only one she would moan and scream in pleasure.

"You're teasing me!" He looked up at her as he continued his assault on her breasts. He wouldn't deny that he was teasing her, because he was, but he was enjoying the taste of her too much.

He popped his mouth off her breast and moved to the right. He continued the same assault, licking and sucking her nipples like a starved babe. He wouldn't stop, even as she lifted her body off the bed.

"Dwalin!" He pulled up and looked at her, smirking. Her breasts were wet and slick from his mouth, and they were heaving up and down.

"I'm no' finished." He placed his mouth back on her skin, kissing between the valley of her breasts and down her smooth belly. He flicked his tongue against her skin, loving the way she squirmed and moaned.

He grabbed her pants and with a quick tug, he pulled them down and threw them with her tunic. He sat back and looked her over. He grabbed his length through his pants and squeezed, groaning at the thought of making love to her on his bed.

"Dwalin please..." He pulled his own pants off and let his cock spring up. He watched and gauged her reaction as she looked him over, her eyes landing on his length. He laughed at his girl, as her eyes widened at the sight of his hard cock.

"It'll fit. Don't worry." He rest his hands on the side of her head and pressed his lips to hers quickly and then pulled back. He lined his dock up with her entrance and slowly pushed in, filling her.

"Oh god! You're huge!" He waited. He waited until she was ready and gave him a sign. Slowly, she nodded her head and moved her hips against him.

Dwalin slowlt started movin in her. The walls of her core were wrapped tightly around his cock, squeezing his length in the best way. He groaned and captured her mouth, silencing her moans.

He continued to move in her, his cock stretching her tight walls. He reached down and pinched her clit with one hand, while the other grabbed and kneaded her breasts.

"I can tell you're close. I want you to cum for me, amrâlimê. Cum for me, princess." He watched as she threw her head back against the pillows and moaned his name, her core clenching his cock before releasing her juices on his length.

"I'm going to cum in you!" He growled and snapped his hips against hers and then froze as he felt his cock twitch, and then he came in her.

"Oh Dwalin..." He pulled out when he was softer and lay on his back. He pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly against him. Her head rest on his chest and he pressed along kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight princess." He could hear her yawning and he tugged the blankets up around their bodies, his eyes wandering the room by habit. While she was here in his bed, and even after, no one would hurt his girl.

* * *

I love sweet Dwalin! Hope you enjoy it! I have a few requests I'm working on but keep sending them! Even if you want the request to be between two characters and not an OC, I will try my best!


	19. Kili (Modern)

This is a modern Kili one shot

* * *

The first time you saw the head of curly brown hair and brown eyes that made you melt, you were on a date. You were in a small little pub, sitting at a small little table with your date that had nicer and longer hair than you did.

Thats when you saw the curly dark hair and dark eyes, staring at you from across the room. He looked you once over and raised his glass, giving you a wink. You felt yourself blush as you turned away, and focused back on what your date was saying.

But your eyes once again wandered to the curly dark haired man, still staring at you. You bit your lip and kept eye contact with him and his beautiful brown eyes. He was captivating and even though your own date was good looking; the stranger across the bar was more of your type.

"Im going to get another drink." You stood from your chair and straightened the skirt of your dress out. Your date, who's name you'd forgotten, gave you a look and the returned to his own glass.

"Nice to know you care about this date so much." You muttered as your reached the bar. You leaned against the bar, trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"Another shot of whiskey." You looked to your left and up, meeting the eyes of the stranger you were captivated by.

"And whatever this beautiful woman wants. On me." A wink was sent in your direction and you blushed in response.

"Uhh...thanks. Another ale please." The bartender left to grab your drinks and you stood there in silence, gawking at the man.

"Im on a date." You wanted to kick yourself. This man clearly didn't care.

"Not going well? He doesn't seem to be peaking your interest." You angled your body towards his and leaned against the bar on one elbow.

"What makes you say that?" The man in front of you looked over at your date and took a step closer to you.

"Why would you be over here hiding from him? If he was really interesting to you, I'd think you'd be over there." You looked back at your date, his blue eyes now on you. When you turned back, the man with the curly hair was gone, leaving you and your drink.

"Thanks." You grabbed the glass and lifted it to your lips and took a long swig before returning to your date.

"Sorry about that."

* * *

You sighed and lifted the files onto your hip, trying to balance files and the cup of coffee in your hand. You were having a rough enough morning and you didn't need spilled coffee and lost files to make it any better.

"Good morning Miss Y/LN." You sighed and stepped into the office and made your way to your desk. You had just set the files down on your desk when you felt a hand on your hip. You stood rigid as you felt the hand start to move up your waist.

"I missed you, Y/N." Your 'date' was running his hands up and down your sides before finally settling on your hips again.

"Legolas..." It had only been your first week at this office, and Legolas, the bosses son no less, had asked you on a date. You gladly accepted, because both the boss and his son were very attractive. But you had no idea how boring Legolas was.

"Good morning." You felt your body freeze as his lips met the skin of your neck. He slowly trailed his lips up and down your neck, despite your protests.

"Legolas." Legolas stepped away from you, but not before giving your hips one last squeeze. You sighed and sat down at your desk and started massaging your temples.

"Rough morning? Date didn't go too well?" You jerked in surprise and knocked your coffee of your desk and into the floor. Your eyes were locked on the coffee and you let out a small whimper.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." You bent down and picked up the dropped coffee and threw the cup in the garbage. That's when you finally looked up to see the same warm brown eyes you saw the night before last.

"You..." You blushed and looked away, continuing to wipe up your coffee.

"Me." He smiled down at you and when you stood, he held out his hand.

"Kili. My names Kili. And yours?" You felt your mind blank. What in gods name was your name?

"Uhh...My n-name is...Y/N..." You felt a blush dusting your cheeks and nose, when he raised your hand and pressed his lips to your hand.

"Nice to meet you. Formally." You licked your lips and opened your mouth tos peak, when a blonde man and another dark haired man approached Kili, and gave him a look.

"Kili, we're here to do business, not flirt with pretty women." Still, he held your hand, and kept eye contact.

"I need to work. I have to work." You pulled your hand away and sat in your desk chair and turned away from him. You could feel his eyes on your for a moment longer before he finally turned away.

* * *

The pair of men came back every day that week, and every day, Kili would stop at your desk and give you a flirty smile and a wink. Much to your annoyance, annoyance that you liked his attention.

"Kili." Today however, Kili was standing by your desk as well as the boss's son, Legolas. He made it no secret that he wanted to take you out again, and in his mind, get physical. You were less enthusiastic about going out with the blonde. You thought he was boring and you had very little in common.

"Legolas." The pair stared at each other with hard looks and hard glares, and then they turned their eyes on you.

"You know him?" Legolas was questioning your knowledge of the man, something you didn't appreciate.

"We met the night you two shared your boring date." You could feel the tension between the two and you slowly slinked down in your chair, desperate to disappear from their view.

"I wasn't aware you were there. We had a lovely time, by the way." You pressed your hands to your temples and massaged them, feeling way too tired to deal with them.

"I'm sure she was having a nice time. That's why she had to escspe your presence." You felt the tension grow thicker in the air. Slowly you raised your head and looked at the two men. Legolas was glaring at Kili, and Kili looked amused.

"Legolas!"

"Kili!" The two men were called away to the boss's office for a meeting, leaving you to quietly stew in your awkaward encounter.

"Two men. Nice." You rolled your eyes and covered your eyes with your hand. You could not do this today. Not today.

* * *

The weekend had finally come and you couldn't be more relieved. You didn't have to work, and you avoided saying yes to Legolas's pestering. He had asked you for another date multiple times in one day, and you had enough.

You didn't snap at him, you didn't say no. Instead you feigned sickness and left early. What Legolas didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Whixh brought you to the weekend, and your desire to sit on the beach. You told yourself you wouldn't be stuck inside all weekend. You told yourself you would go out and go to the beach and enjoy the sun on your skin.

Which is also where you ran into Kili once more. But this time, he was shirtless. And wet. Your eyes were glued, shamelessly to his chest, as he stood halfway down the beach, talking to a pretty blonde.

You sighed and tore your eyes away. Of course he would be talking to a pretty blonde. Of course he would have a girlfriend. All the flirting he had done was all in jest at your feelings.

"Stupid." You laid back on your towel and closed your eyes. You just started to relax when you felt the sun disappear behind some clouds. Or you thought they were clouds. But when you opened one eye, you saw the curly brown haired Kili, standing above you.

"I have to stop running into you. Although this would be my favourite so far." Boldly, he ran his eyes down your body and smirked. You felt your body heat up and you felt a gush between your legs.

"Won't your girlfriend miss you?" You snapped at him as your stood and brushed the sand from your body and bathing suit. You could feel his eyes slowly, rake over your body.

"The blonde one? With the curly hair?" When you heard Kili laugh; your crossed your arms, annoyed with him.

"That would be my uncles girlfriend. And he doesn't like to share. Mind you neither do I." Kili winked at you and stepped closer.

"Y/N I've been meaning to ask you something for the past week and I've never been able to ask it. I don't know if I'd call it nerves or just cowardice but..." You bit your lip and looked down at your toes in the sand. Was he going to ask you on a date?

"You don't have to be shy." You felt his hands under your chin, directing your eyes back to him. He smiled at you and slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

"Would you go on a date with me? I promise I'll be more interesting than that bobble head." You couldn't stop the half scoff-half laugh from leaving your lips.

"Yes. I would."

* * *

A Kili modern AU one shot! This will probably be a few parts because I actually really enjoyed writing this! Enjoy!


	20. Kili (Modern) Part 2

You touched the cup of coffee in your hand, and read over the files you were given. Ever since Kili had come to the office, and flirted with you, Legolas and his father have been on your ass. You have worked overtime every night this week, and were told to come in an hour earlier each morning. You swore they were out to get you, and it was damn annoying.

" _Take these and deal with them. You're going to be working this weekend as well. If our company is to merge with theirs, we want to make sure they can't screw us over._ " You grit your teeth as Legolas and his father, and your boss's, voice filtered through your head.

"So while they're doing whatever the fuck rich people do, I'm busy working." You sighed again and set the cup down to flip the piece of paper you were on, over. The words started to jumble together and you had to sit back and close your eyes, before you went cross eyed.

"You never called me for our date." You opened your eyes and looked up at the man who was on your mind, more than you'd like to admit. And normally, you would feel elated to see Kili, but you were annoyed.

"No I didn't call you for our date because I have been over my head working for the King Bobblehead and his little mini me!" You stood and grabbed your files and shoved them under your arm and had just grabbed your coffee cup, when you felt his hand in your arm.

"Hey, what did I do? Are you okay?" You sighed and felt your resolve cracking. It wasn't Kili's fault and you shouldn't be taking it out on him.

"I've just been very busy working. I've been busy working overtime at night and I've got to work the weekend so..." You frowned and sat back down, the files landing on the table with a loud thud.

"The merger, hey? My uncle's company may possibly merge with theirs. It's a big deal." Kili grabbed a file and looked some of the pages over before placing it back down.

"He's kind of a nervous son of a bitch isn't he? He really wants to make sure he's got his ass covered." When you pictured your boss, thranduil, nervous wasn't exactly what came to mind.

Cold, determined, calculated was what came to mind. And his blue eyes. His eyes were beautiful but they cut right through you. And as attractive as he was, as as his son, you couldn't help but think of the warm brown eyes of the man in front of you.

"You owe me a date." You watched Kili pick up your files, and your coffee, and smiled wide at you.

"I have to go over these files." You reached for the files, only to have Kili pull back, the files out of reach.

"I'll help you. We'll make a date of it. Not what I was going to have happen on our first date, but we'll make it work. We'll get take out and go over these files and talk about the bobble heads." You giggled and reached for the files once more. Again, Kili turned away as he gave you a cheeky grin.

"I promise I'm not an axe murderer." You rolled your eyes and grabbed your bag and slung it across your body.

"I hope not. Cause I got a very nice can of pepper spray with your name on it. If you try anything I don't like." You gave Kili a wink this time and left the coffee shop, the curly haired wonder in tow.

"Should I just keep following you then? Not that I was before. I wasn't following you I swear. My uncle's office is actually down the street, if you believe it. I come to this coffee shop quite a lot." You looked over your shoulder at the bumbling Kili, and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I trust you. If you were Legolas however, I would be a little weirded out." You opened the door of your small jeep and set your bag down inside before you grabbed the files from Kili and set those down as well.

"Does he bother you? Bobblehead? Because I could say something to him." You felt flattered that he would willingly say something to Legolas.

As son of one of the most powerful businessmen in the city, it was actually quite endearing knowing Kili would defend her. It wasn't a trait you would find in most men, and if the trait was there, Thranduil's reputation would've put a stop any honourable notions; like Kili's.

"That's very sweet of you, but I do need my job." You motioned for Kili to get into your vehicle, and once you got in, he followed.

"How did you get that job anyway? I mean no offence but you don't seem like the kind of woman to..." He trailed off and you looked to your right, giving him a look to continue.

"Look I know their reputation. Legolas and Thranduil, they...well they use their charm and good looks to...they would never force women into anything but they..." You sighed and placed a hand on Kili's knee.

"I know what you're trying to say. And no im not. I wouldn't sleep with them to get the job, or even because I wanted to. They're not my type of men, and even if they were, they're my bosses. It's not right. Besides they both seem incredibly conceited and boring." You removed your hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. You pulled out of the parking space and started driving back to your apartment, your mind focused on driving, instead of being distracted by Kili.

But you desperately wanted to be distracted by Kili. Maybe not while driving but any other time. You'd love for him to make you focus on him and his voice or what his hands would be doing to you.

"This is it. This is my little apartment." You parked and got out of the car, your eyes focused on your building and not Kili.

"Looks nice." You opened the back door to grab the files, but were stopped by Kili's hand on your waist.

"I got them. Don't worry about it." He flashed you a flirty smile and you stepped back, letting him take them.

"Thank you Kili." You unlocked the main door with your key and held it open for Kili who seemed to be one step right behind you. You flashed him a smile and walked to the elevator, waiting in silence with him.

The ride up to your apartment wasn't filled with any talking, but more silence. The silence between you two was a little uncomfortable, for you anyway, but nothing too awkward.

"Sorry for the mess." That was the first thing you spoke to Kili as you opened your apartment door. You set your bag down and smiled widely as you heard the sound of paws hitting the hardwood.

"Sorry for Jojo." You bent down as your puppy came flying towards you, tongue hanging out to the side of her mouth.

"Hi jojo! Who's a good girl?" Unaware that Kili was watching you, you continued to play with Jojo, until you felt a hand brush against yours.

"What kind of dog is she?" You flushed and cleared your throat.

"Oh...she's a Pomksy. Pomeranian/Husky. She looks like s husky but the size of a Pomeranian. This is as big as she'll get." You blushed when you felt his eyes still on you and you shifted a little.

"I should actually take her outside to the bathroom. You okay here for a while?" You opened the hall closet and grabbed her leash, and hooked it on her collar.

"I'll come with you. If that's okay? We could take her for a walk?" You bit your lip and tried to fight the blush that was working up your neck.

"Uh...Sure. That'd be nice." You grabbed your keys, against, from the hook on the wall and left the apartment once more.

Kili stood beside you even as you rode down the elevator, silence once more filling the space between you.

"We don't have to go far." You closed the main entrance door and held Jojo's leash in one hand and shoved the other in your coat pocket.

"If you're hungry I saw a little Thai place down the street a ways?" You brushed your hair behind your ears and felt flush.

"We can just go back to my apartment and order there. I don't think they'd like a little JoJo running around." You heard Kili laugh beside you and when you looked over, you saw his nod slightly.

"I guess not."

* * *

When you got back to your apartment, you jumped on the cupboard and sat with your legs crossed. You could hear JoJo running around, and Kili was probably exploring your apartment. You unlocked your phone and started clicking away, looking for places to order take out from.

"What do you want? Chinese? Thai? Greek? Indian? Pizza?" You were so engrossed in your phone that you didn't notice Kili standing in front of you, until you felt his hands on both sides of your legs.

"You get whatever. I trust you not to poison me." You jumped and looked at him, your eyes meeting for s moment before you looked away, shyly.

"Chinese it is." You felt fingers brush against your cheeks and you met his eyes again. He was staring intently at you, his eyes just searching yours.

"Kili..." You saw him leaning in and despite your best judgement, you didn't pull away. His lips met your lips, the skin barely brushing each other. You closed your eyes and leane din, increasing the pressure of your lips against his. You felt his hands grip your hips and lift you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

His hands gripped your ass and held you in place, as his kiss grew more intense. You felt yourself moaning into his kiss as his cock grew harder against you.

"Bedroom?" You snapped out of your daze and pushed against him and dropped your legs, standing before him.

"Kili...Its too soon. We barely know each other." You expected him to be mad, but he wasn't. He smiled at you and placed his hands on your cheeks, his thumbs rubbing against your soft skin.

"I will never pressure you to do anything. If you're not ready than we won't do s thing alright?" You nodded and smiled shyly, embarrassed. You knew you shouldn't be embarrassed, but you were.

Kili was an attractive man and you were sure that many other women would've jumped st the chance to have sex with him.

"You still hungry?" You nodded and reached for your forgotten phone. You clicked s few buttons and in a few moments you had food ordered.

"Kili..." You felt embarrassment creeping up again, and you felt obliged to apologize.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. We'll eat and go over those files. It really wasn't my idea of a first date, but hey, it could be fun." You rolled your eyes but smiled anyway.

"Yeah. Fun."


	21. Bard

You placed your arms over the sides of the bathtub and leaned your head back against the wall. It had been the first time in weeks it seemed, that you had a moment to yourself without dwarves and a hobbit surrounding you.

You were a woman and a half elf-half human, and you needed some space to yourself without having hairy, stinkin dwarves around you constantly. And having a bath was a good way to have time to yourself.

"Miss Y/N?" You sat up slightly as the door to the bathroom opened and in waked Bard. You smiled and lay back down. You swung one leg up and placed it on the edge of the tub, allowing your silky skin to be on show.

You felt a smirk working its way on your face as Bard's eyes wandered up your leg, his eyes darkening. You made eye contact with the handsome bowman and drug your tongue across your bottom lip. Slowly.

"Can I help you Bard?" His eyes were glued to your bare leg, and he slowly took a step closer as you motioned him with your finger.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." His tongue darted across his lips and you could see his arousal staring to show.

You smiled and stood, letting the water drop down your naked body, the lack of warmth hardening your nipples. You got out of the bath and stood before him, water dripping down your bare stomach to your thighs.

"I am doing well. I do have to thank you for your help however." You took a step towards him and placed your hand on his chest, your fingers drawing circles into the tunic.

"Thank me?" You grabbed his hand and placed it on your breast. You leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the skin underneath his ear.

"I'm yours. Take me however you want me." You felt his hand clench around your breast as he remained silent. You waited as his eyes wandered from your eyes and face, down to your heavy breasts and smooth stomach, down to your thighs.

"This is how you'll thank me?" You were probably shivering and cold, but you didn't care or notice. You were focused on Bard.

"Follow me." He handed you a towel and waited for you to cover up, and then he grabbed your hand.

He led you through the house, and into a private room, one you were sure was his. He closed the door behind you and locked it, and then he pulled you towards him. His lips met yours in a heated desperate kiss. His tongue darted across your bottom lip and when you opened your mouth, you felt your tongues brush.

"On your knees." You kneeled in front of him, keeping your hands on your bare thighs as you looked up at him. He had started stripping down and only once he wa snaked, did he acknowledge you.

"You'll suck my cock to start." You looked up at him and smirked. You grabbed his cock in your hand and pumped it. Your hand went down to his base and back up again, before you opened his mouth and took his head.

You swirled your tongue around his hard and leaning head and slowly took morenof him in. You pushed your head down until you felt like you were going to gag. Slowly, his hands wove into your hair and pushed you down a little further.

"Oh fuck. Yes. You're good at this. You've done this before haven't you?" You moaned into his cock as acknowledgement, and continued to suck. You bobbed your head up and down on his cock, your tongue licking what skin it could reach.

"Good girl. That's how you properly thank a man. On your knees suckin his cock." You felt his cock twitch in your mouth. You pulled your mouth off and blew on the head, your breath on his cock, made Bard throw his head back and groan loudly as he came. His cum costed your mouth and throat.

"Clean up and get on the bed. Face down and ass up. I want to see that cunt dripping." You stood and grabbed a rag that was sitting on his dresser, and you wiped yourself off.

When you were done you crawled on the bed and spread your legs. You placed your head on his pillow and turned your head to the left. You couldn't see him but you could hear him shuffling behind you.

"Nice and wet for me aren't you?" You felt his hand connect with your ass cheek and you jerked in response. His hands were on his hips as he pulled you back, and smacked your ass again.

"I'm going to fuck you until you have no voice." You felt his cock at your entrance and then he was in you. You gripped the sheets with both hands and moaned loudly. You could feel your cunt stretch around his thick length and you were sure he was the biggest you'd had.

"You are a dirty little slut aren't you?" He pulled out and slammed back in. His hands were wandering your smooth back and then, with one hand, he grabbed your hair and jerked your head back. You could feel his lips on your throat mippong and sucking.

"Oh bard! Fuck! Oh gods yes! Fuck me harder!" You are in such a state of bliss. His cock pounding your pussy, his lips nipping st your throat and his hands in your hair. It was euphoric.

"You little slut!" He grunted as he ground his hips against your pussy and when you thought you'd had enough, you felt him pull you back. He lay down in one quick motion and pulled you to start riding him.

You placed your hands on his thighs and lifted your hips. You slammed yourself back down on his cock and jerked your hips. His hands moved from your hips to your breasts and he gave them a long and hard squeeze.

"Oh fuck! I'm going to cum!" His hips jerked his cock deeper and deeper as your pussy clenched around him.

"Bard! Oh fuck!" You felt your pussy clench and then you came, releasing your juices all down his cock and balls. Just as you came, you felt another twitch and then your pussy get coated in his sticky cum.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Well that was a long one coming! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm currently working on two requests, one is for a Thorin/Thranduil/Reader and the other for a Thorin/Reader but if you have any more requests let me know! I'll try and write them the best I can! (And I'll attempt any pairings!)


End file.
